Empathy
by KallenViBrittania
Summary: What if? That is one hell of a question, code geass is a show of many What if's? For me, one question always rang around in my head. What if Lelouch knew Kallen before the rebellion started? what if they where like family?... What if they where LOVERS? this is a story about how it would happen if Kalulu was a thing before the games began... (warning for lemons also, Suzu is smart.
1. Chapter 1

A/N My muse left me for some of my stories, I have a few half finished chapters, but nothing I can post, so here I am, with a new idea to give me more new ideas. I actually came up with this before I came up with my first revelations story, but the plot for revelations seemed just a bit more interesting... however, I don't believe any story is similar to this one, so here we are with my new kalulu fic.

Kalulu is mah ship, no one can sail her, sink her, or use any of her guns in my story but me... and I like to think after all the practice I have I can sail her right. Without further adue... (snaps fingers) enjoy as the games begin.

"-ow as you can see if we multiply the numerator by X we get-"

'Nope, still boring...' Lelouch thought, he had been tuning in and out of the lesson, he already knew all of the material, and only checked in and wrote something down every once in a while to make it look like he was actually paying attention.

So he sat there, daydreaming about his favorite red head, and what they would do together on their date tonight. He wasn't nervous, when he first started dating her, yes, but now? No, he was only anxious to see her and spend more time with his girlfriend...

He remembered when they met, three years ago, they where both fifteen, he was sitting on a bench, when he saw her beginning to cross a street... she didn't see the car swing around the left corner, being chased by police. He jumped out of his seat, running to her as the car sped towards her, she was petrified when she saw the speeding vehicle come her way, like a deer caught in headlights, her body couldn't move.

Just before the car hit her, he pushed her out of the way, he was hit however, rolling over the hood and a broken wind shield, his left leg broken, and the air in his lungs knocked out of him. He landed next to her, in a daze. the last thing he saw was the little red headed girl staring into his royal violet with her deep blue.

He blacked out after that, waking up hours later, his head pounding, left leg numb, and overall felt like he was hit by a bullet train.

He blinked, still not quite awake, before he felt someone wrap their arms around him.

"Oh thank goodness you're ok! You, saved me... you saved my life, thank you... how could I ever repay you? My family..." her voice turned a bit hard at the word family. "They have wealth, they already offered to pay for your treatment in full, I'm sure that they would reward you for saving my life at the risk of your own..."

"No, its ok, I don't want money..."

"I'm serious really, I would be dead if you hadn't pushed me out of the way, there has to be something I can-"

He put up a finger near her lips.

"Really, you don't have to give me anything, I was just doing the right thing, I knew the risks... everyone at school is probably going to be a jerk to me though..."

"What? why?"

"I, don't think about things the way they do, I don't agree with what Britannia is doing to the world, what it did to japan... they think I'm a freak, they will call me an idiot, probably say I should have died along with you..."

She tightened her hug and cried a little. She calmed herself down after a moment, sniffling.

"If you don't mind, ill be your friend." She offered.

"Are, you sure, I've never had any friends before, only one but I don't see her often... I don't know how to be friends."

She nodded with a smile on her face.

"You aren't mean to people, I never met anyone like you, I really do want to be friends with you!"

Lelouch smiled for the first time in a long while.

"I'd like that..."

That was the best day of his life for a time, for two years straight they where inseparable, they shared their secrets, well, Lelouch shared all but one in particular, fearing that he would loose her friendship if she knew. Their hopes and dreams, their opinions, likes and dislikes, they where similar in so many ways but different enough to be the perfect fit.

"What do you want to do when you grow up Kallen?" A 16 year old Lelouch asked on a picnic blanket next to her, as they where sharing lunch together.

"Hmmm... I think... I wanna pilot Knightmares!"

"Really? How come?"

"Because they're giant robots silly! Aren't they cool!?"

I heard that they've just started testing a new fifth Gen prototype in the Camelot research department, its called the Sutherland.

Kallen gasped "How do you know!?"

"The Ashford's helped to make the very first Knightmares remember? I am friends with the family."

"That's so cool..."

"Wanna see it in action?"

"You're bluffing..." Kallen called out, with a bit of hope.

"Nope, the Ashfords may not make frames anymore but they know quite a bit, Camelot often sends them footage and test data for them to look at and make suggestions in exchange for cash. They may or may not have sent a bunch of test footage, that I may or may not have access to..." Lelouch teased sounding bored, his eyes closed, he popped one open and looked at her with a smirk after a second.

She tackled him.

"YOU HAVE TO SHOW ME! PRETTY PLEASE WITH WHIPPED CREAM ON TOP PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEASE!"

"Oh if you insist..." He said, clearly faking his supposed dismay.

She kissed his cheek. "Yes! I love you!"

She sat up and giggled, doing a little victory dance in the middle of the park.

Lelouch however was stunned, slowly pressing a hand to the cheek that she kissed. Savoring the dampness her lips left and allowing her words to echo in his head.

He was brought out of his daze by a light swat on the back of his head. He came back to the world and looked up and to his right. A smiling red head looking down at him, she put her hands on his shoulders and leaned down, giving him a chastise kiss.

"Hey hun." She greeted

"Hello my darling."

"Ready to cheat another noble out of his family fortune?" She asked with glee.

"Baby you know it." She chuckled as he sat up, putting an arm around her waist as they walked out of the classroom.

They headed outside, in more casual clothing, both of them wearing plain white T-shirts and shorts, she wore sandals, and he was wearing gym shoes getting on a motorcycle, a violet one with red trim. putting their helmets on, he revved the engine and joined traffic...

He weaved in and out with practiced ease, going down the highway through the settlement, his head lights illuminating the street as it began to turn dark.

They reached the casino in a matter of minutes, she rode behind him pressing herself against his back until they got to their destination.

They got off, peeling their helmets off their heads, he grabbed a suitcase that was latched to the side, holding it in one hand as the other intertwined with hers, they walked in, getting many looks from the other patrons, but no one stopped them as they got in the elevator.

They did sneak in a quick make out session before they reached their floor, it was a ridiculously tall building so they had the time.

The elevator dinged as the door opened, when they walked out, an old man greeted them, he looked anxious.

"Oh thank goodness you are here!" He said as he walked them over to a chess table, sitting in a seat before the three of them was a fat man with a ridiculous hair cut, and a very ugly suit that was supposed to be fashionable, but not for people like him.

Said man was filing his nails, looking at them with a grin.

"Really? This is your substitute? A School boy and his girlfriend? HAHAHAHAHA! That is so funny, I, I cant believe getting your money will be this easy!"

Kallen frowned, not liking this man already, especially since he was insulting her man's intelligence.

Lelouch grinned. "Playing against nobility, what an _honor_ it is..."

Kallen's frown turned upside down, knowing that Lelouch actually meant something along the lines of 'you are a waste of my time and beating you will be like taking candy from a baby'.

"My name is Lelouch... I do hope that you enjoy this match as much as I will."

"Oh don't worry kid, I'm going to love it..."

 **1 MINUTE 16 SECONDS LATER**

'Pathetic.' Was the shared thought between the two teenagers.

"Oh dear, it seems I have won the match." Lelouch commented offhandedly, soaking in the mans horrified face with a toothy grin.

He was standing up straight, his hands clamped on the table as he stared at the chessboard in shock, he had dropped the file he was using to trim his nails.

Kallen walked up to him, left hand on her hip, the other held out to the noble, expectantly , a smirk on her face.

"We will be taking out winnings in cash, thanks."

The man let out a whine as he slammed his head on the table.

A/N Welp, that's a wrap for this chappy, I do hope you guys like this, more of the lovely couple's child hood together will be explained as the story progresses, also, they may be acting a bit OOC, but that is because spending so much time with eachother has changed them both a bit for the better, Lelouch got some exercise playing with Kallen... in many different ways. (He is already at home plate if you get my drift.) and he also isn't as secretive or closed off after being with her for so long, though she will still be better at physically strenuous things, like hand to hand combat and other things requiring peak fitness.

Kallen is more open to Britannians, and has had a boost to her intelligence, not base intelligence but thinking ahead with decisions, being able to calculate what someone will do, she isn't on Lelouch's level, but she can strategize and use tactics with the best of them.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N just so none of you are confused about it, thanks to Lelouch being in Kallen's life, she isn't nearly as heavily involved with the resistance group's activities, she keeps tabs and talks with them, but she doesn't actually do anything to help them, just like Ohgi wanted her to do in the show. It is also why this will be straying from cannon with the "POISON GAS" incident will be a bit different from before. It should also be noted that while she considers herself part Japanese, she dose not deny her strong Britannian upbringing and heritage, so she wont be saying stuff like "We are not elevens." instead opting to say "They are Japanese." once again, this is due to being so close to our favorite prince of the realm. on with the fic.

Kallen was still giggling like mad at the dismay that noble had shown through the elevator ride, Lelouch simply smirked next to her, and they began to converse again.

"I _love_ it when you end up playing against the nobility, those pricks always pay out of _pride_. What _idiots_." Kallen remarked with a grin.

Lelouch allowed his grin to intensify as he replied to her while they walked through the foyer to the exit.

"Indeed, the nobles are tepid, they're just over-privileged parasites that's all, can't expect a good game out of ones who don't take the time to study the game and truly know how to play."

"No doubt, in the end a good game is more likely to come from a common man, not an adult sized brat." They both chuckled at this as they walked out the door, but off in the distance, a large banner appeared on a massive TV screen, the Imperial flag, it came on with a chirp, and a woman's voice could be heard over the city wide communication system.

"We apologize for the delay, now his royal highness, prince Clovis, third prince of Britannian empire, will address the nation."

The image shifted to prince Clovis, standing in front of the throne of the main administration building located in the middle of the settlement, a shield shaped insignia of the imperial flag behind him along with gold embroidering and red curtains off to the side, the rest of the wall behind him was a medium grey, weather it was concrete or steel was unknown.

"To all my imperial subjects, including of-course the many co-operative elevens who chose to serve the empire of Britannia-!"

Lelouch narrowed his eyes and Kallen clenched her fists.

"Do you not see my pain? My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart, the remnants are filled with rage and sadness!"

"Bullshit." Kallen spat, loud enough for only Lelouch to hear, and silently agree as he put a hand on her shoulder and gave a gentle, calming squeeze.

"He's probably at a party drinking wine expensive enough to buy the materials required to fix all of the torn up ghettos if he had put the money into actually doing his job." Lelouch muttered darkly under his breath.

"However-" The prince continued to prattle. "-as ruler of area eleven, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! Because the battle we fight is a righteous one, a virtuous battle to protect the being of one and all!"

Lelouch scoffed and muttered obscenities under his breath, Kallen followed along.

"Now then everyone, I would like you to join me in observance of eight who died for justice in the line of duty..."

"Like you give a shit." Kallen muttered. Lelouch replied with "I don't think anyone does but us, their families, and a rare few good Samaritans, its terribly sad really, how much of our humanity the people of the world have lost." Lelouch sounded truly disheartened, and Kallen could only nod somberly.

"A moment of silence please." The announcer requested, at that point they both began walking back to their bike. Lelouch was about to pull out his keys when he realized they weren't in the pocket he had put them in when he got off. He blinked, before throwing a knowing look at Kallen. She did of-course playfully stick her tongue out at him while jingling the key ring they she had pulled out of her cleavage.

"My turn to drive." She winked.

Lelouch blushed and rolled his eyes when he saw where she hid the keys. "Don't think I want to clean those now... for some _odd_ reason that I simply _can not_ explain." He rambled.

"I swiped them from your back pocket while we where sucking face in the elevator." She explained.

He gave her a peck on the lips before grabbing a black and blue helmet and handing it to her, before slipping on a black and purple one of his own. She got on first, and he sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

They quickly pulled out of the parking spot, Lelouch had already collected the ticket for the paid parking meter, and they where soon on the highway.

 **Meanwhile... at a Britannian military compound...**

Dozens of men and women where climbing into large robotic machines, the Sutherland class knightmare frames unlatching from their recharging stations and tethers that holding them in place being released. large screws sealing the cockpits shut while they came online as a voice began to shout over the intercom.

"Alert one! Alert one! Fourth, seventh and eighth rapid reaction companies, as well as the thirty first air assault team, immediate scramble! Special division nine, stand-by for deployment!"

Green lights flashed on the heads of the Sutherlands, signaling their complete activation...

 **Back with the lovely couple...**

"Hey hun..." Kallen said to Lelouch looking over her left shoulder while still keeping an eye on the road, it was easy enough to hear herm she didn't need to yell, the engine wasn't obnoxiously loud, and traffic was non-existent for whatever reason.

"Yes darling?"

"I can't believe I never thought to ask, I've noticed it like _hundreds_ of times after-all... why do you always move the king first?" She asked out of curiosity.

"Well, its a matter of principle really, if a king does not lead, then how in the hell can he expect his soldiers to follow him?"

"Huh, well said, if only some people in power had one percent of your intelligence and moral integrity, this world would be a much better place."

"I appreciate the complement, and its a nice thought, but I don't think it can be done, love, as much as I want the world to be a better place, not just for Nunnally, but for _us_ for _everyone_ that these monsters have used and abused, I just don't think it can be done, its like, the world is so far gone, there's no coming back..." He said solemnly.

"C-mon honey don't think like that, I know the world is bad but, there's no such thing as too late when it comes to change, its part of nature for things to change, its inevitable." She said lightly, she knew he was a little depressed, he got like this from time to time and it made her sad when he was like this.

"True, but, change isn't always for the better, and things can never truly stop getting worse." He replied in the same tone as before.

"Hey, its ok, we can figure things out, and I'll make you feel better once we get back to Ashford" She whispered the last half of the sentence with a husky edge to her voice, Lelouch allowed himself to relax, a genuine soft smile coming to his face as his eyes brightened at her words, red tinted his cheeks.

"I'm looking forward to it..."

Kallen grinned.

 **HONK! HONK!**

A massive truck had pulled up right behind them!

"Fucking lunatics!" Kallen swore as she swerved the bike to avoid being ran over.

"Fuck you too." Lelouch threw at the truck as it rode their tail.

The truck then unexpectedly swerved itself, onto a closed off ramp, it then spun out of control, the tires screeched as the breaks where applied, and the eighteen wheeler hit an underpass that was still under construction. A plume of dust erupting from the crash.

Kallen brought the bike to a quick stop, they both got off and ran to the edge of the overpass to survey the area.

"What the hell was that?" Lelouch questioned with a frown as he pulled his helmet off.

Other people had come and gathered, talking about the crash.

While this was happening, Kallen had a look of contemplation, before she went pale, and then red with rage.

"Oh no, Ohgi, please tell me you did not seriously decide to go through with it!" Kallen yelled.

Lelouch allowed his eyes to widen, as she had told him about this particularly stupid operation the Kozuki resistance group had planned. They both shared a look, before sprinting to the crash site and climbing atop the trailer as the drivers cabin was blocked off by debris.

"Hey, are you alright in there!?" Lelouch called out.

Kallen peaked into the top hatch that was torn open and began to yell. "Yeah, you idiots ok!? I hope not because I fucking told you it was a terrible plan!"

"Finally, you are here..."

They both heard a strange voice echo in their heads, they both looked at each-other.

"Did you hear that?"

Kallen nodded.

Then, suddenly, the truck backed up rapidly, and then the driver floored it, they where thrown in.

"Ow!" Kallen called out, before growling and rubbing her head as a slightly dizzy Lelouch helped her up.

"Learn to drive asshole, Tamaki if that's you, I swear to fucking god, I'm gonna kick you in the nuts _so hard_ they'll be popping out of your smelly ass mouth!" Kallen screamed into the air.

Lelouch laughed heartily, before rubbing her bruising arm and kissing her on the forehead, which calmed her down a bit.

"Ill hold him down for you."

"Please do." She fake begged with a mock pouty face.

"STOP THE VEHICLE! SURRENDER NOW AND YOU WILL GET THE CHANCE TO DEFEND YOURSELF IN COURT!" The two people in the trailer had the misfortune of hearing a voice coming from a gunship chasing the truck, there where at least three military choppers in pursuit.

"STOP, AND SURRENDER AT ONCE!"

 **BURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

The sound of an extremely rapid firing heavy machine-gun could be heard as it unleashed a payload, strafing the area on the sides and behind the truck.

"SURRENDER NOW OR WE WILL SHOOT TO KILL!"

"Oh my god they got caught! We are going to die just by being associated with this! my friends are going to be the death of you, I'm so sorry Lelouch!" She threw her arms around him as she sobbed.

"Hey, its ok, calm down, we can find a way out of this... I... still have one card up my sleeve if I need to..."

"You don't really mean...?" Kallen looked at him wide eyed in shock. "But, they would use you, and Nunnally, or worse yet the OSI would kill you ASAP!"

"I know, but if it means I can keep you safe with my status then so be it, even if it is only a temporary fix."

"Lelouch, no, don't sacrifice your freedom just for me, I'm not worth it."

He quickly cupped her face with his hands and stared into her watery eyes.

"Do _not_ say that, you are worth more than the world itself to me, I love you, and I am more than willing to play my father's games to keep you safe." He gave her a full kiss, allowing both Kallen and himself to savor each-other before her reluctantly pulled back, and began to frantically search the cabin.

Eventually his eyes caught on to something covered in a white tarp, he pulled the tarp down and a large machine was revealed. A large dark blue Glasgow.

"Our Glasgow? That thing is a piece of shit held together by duct-tape an hatred, it'll fall apart if you look at it wrong!" Kallen ranted, while it was a bit of an exaggeration, it wasn't up to military standards for sure, but the armor plating of a Sutherland was almost exactly the same, it could still take a hit.

"Even so, this could be our ticket out of here, but for now, lets see what the driver has to say about this fine mess..." Lelouch intoned.

They both walked towards the door, only for it to open, revealing a red haired idiot.

"Tamaki, what did I tell the group they shouldn't do..." She said in a sickly sweet voice to a now very scared and surprised Tamaki.

"To not steal the poison gas..."

"Right, and what did you morons decide to go and do?"

"To steal the poison gas..."

"Exactly... Lelouch?"

"Yes?"

"We need to get going, lets take the Glasgow." Kallen said whilst staring Tamaki down. "The only reason your nuts aren't little pieces of shrapnel right now is because you are not the driver." The two teens turned away from the terrified idiot and began to start up the war machine.

They got it up and running in about half a minute, Lelouch sat down first, and Kallen sat in his lap. However just as luck would have it, they heard new aircraft join the chase, before the sound of metal hitting pavement reverberated through them, and the screech of tires grinding hit them. They both paled, and Kallen turned back to see they both knew what that was.

"They just deployed Knightmares..." They both said to each-other at the same time.

"Stop in the name of his majesty!" A male voice shouted over a loud speaker.

Suddenly, gaping holes where punched into the back of the truck, a pair of slash harkens hooked themselves onto the torn metal, before retracting, ripping them off. They stared out of the massive hole in the van, and to their horror see a RPI-13 Victoria Command Sutherland its red paint on the shoulder pauldrons and factsphere plating on the forehead giving away its allegiance to the purist faction.

It pointed its oversized auto-cannon right at them.

"Kallen!" Lelouch said in alarm.

"On it!" She fired off a slash harken at the ground directly in front of the enemy Sutherland, the concrete splintered, large chunks threatening to hit the machine, the pilot maneuvered to avoid the danger, and suddenly with the sound of gunfire obvious, the truck swerved again, going down a different road, and this time, it got worse.

Yet another RPI-13 Victoria Command Sutherland had appeared, and came from the direction the truck was initially heading, and the first one joined up with it, their land spinners roaring as the truck continued to get chased down the road.

"Out of the frying pan and into the fire." Lelouch muttered.

"More like out of the fire and into the shit..." Kallen deadpanned.

Lelouch blinked.

"Yup, that sounds about right."

"What do we do?" Kallen asked, an edge to her voice as she stared unblinkingly at the two military grade war machines in pursuit.

"... We need to run, jump out of the truck, quickly, then floor it!"

"Better than nothing!" She gunned the engines and the land spinners thundered against the concrete as the navy blue Glasgow hopped out of the truck, and speed in the opposite direction, blazing past the two Sutherlands whom where caught off guard by the appearance of the older frame. They looked at each-other.

"You stay on the truck, it is vital, and you deserve that promotion, I'll go rip those terrorists a new one!" A hearty male voice come from the speakers, the other one nodded, while the first Sutherland spun around and changed its course chasing down the Glasgow...

A/N REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW


	3. Chapter 3

A/N yo, one of you reviewers pointed out that Kallen knew about his heritage, yet he did keep it a secret, key word is that he DID, not HE STILL IS, how she knows will be gone over in the very near future, if not this chapter, then most likely the very next, and in case you are wondering, I am in-fact torn on weather Lelouch should reveal himself to ensure Kallen's safety, or continue to remain in hiding, but as I write out this chapter I will no doubt come to a decision, but still, let me know what your thoughts on that are when you drop that review yeah?

Suzaku was not having a good day...

Well, that wasn't really a surprise, he hardly ever had a good day, some where mediocre, if he was lucky, and then some where terrible, and some where outright hellish, lucky for Suzaku, today was only mediocre so far.

It started out as per the usual, his routine consisted of wake the fuck up, get dressed, make your bunk, shove food in your face as quickly as you can, and run drills with a massive asshole of a drill instructor riding your ass and calling you a little girl or a maggot, sometimes both, then puke that half digested breakfast out of exhaustion, after that, eat lunch, go run more drills, puke the lunch, then eat dinner, get screamed at by the drill Sargent, then pass the fuck out in your bunk, rinse and repeat each and every day til you had it memorized like some really shitty broken record.

Suzaku had just gotten finished with the first round of barf when his platoon was called up... they where tossed into varying gunships and told to wait for a briefing while they awaited arrival at their destination. That was when the intercom came on.

"The terrorists are hiding in the subway system. Your mission is to locate the weapon they've stolen, investigate the old subway system the runs through the eleven residential district and the Shinjuku ghetto, report in the moment you spot them. Recovery of the target will be handled by us, the royal guard. You people bare the honorary title of Britannians now but you where born elevens, therefor the stench of these monkeys ought to be a familiar one. If you want to earn the right to carry arms, then show some results! This is your opportunity to show your loyalty to Britannia!"

"Yes, my lord!"

They had of-course replied like that, he did as well, it wasn't out of actual respect though, more like a mixture of fear and having that response drilled into your head from day one. Well, actually scratch that, some of them, Suzaku included had a little respect for their commanding officer, he was a royal guard, you had to be good at your job to get that position right?

Clad in standard trooper gear, along with hazmat masks, his platoon roped down from the gunship as the royal guard captain finished giving orders, they all nodded at him and each-other before they all ran in separate directions.

And so he began his search in the deep darkness of the abandoned subway system...

 **With Lelouch and Kallen...**

"Oh crap! One of them is following us! Any bright ideas!?" Kallen exclaimed.

"This is a bridge right? Jump off, loose him in the streets and then double back, we need to see if we can find that truck, if it really is poison gas, we need to make sure noting happens to puncture the tank or set it off right? And these things are air tight so we will be just fine."

"Got it!" Kallen took a sharp right, jumping and putting a single hand on the concrete rail as she vaulted over the side of the bridge, she then used her land spinners, putting one foot on either side of adjacent buildings they fell between slowing their decent to ensure they remained intact, they hit the old pavement with a crash, dust and debris flying up in a cloud, before they sped off. The Sutherland that was once in pursuit took a single look over the edge of the bridge, its head on a swivel.

"Damn, stupid eleven cowards, you wont be able to hid forever, you will make a mistake, and I Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald will bring you to justice in the name of the emperor." The man said to himself, he took one last look, determining that his prey had escaped, he made to double back in the direction of the truck, and his old friend Villetta Nu.

Unknown to Gottwald, he was watched, Kallen had hidden inside a building, using the old factsphere to see through a wall, she watched the colored silhouette of the Sutherland pull back after it frantically searched the surrounding area with no luck.

"Ok, lets head back to the truck." Lelouch said.

"Wait, but, wont that just put us in front of those two knights?" Kallen questioned, looking over her shoulder at him.

"No, if I remember correctly, the Sutherlands wont be able to go in the subway system as they are. Knightmares are built around being mobile firepower, you can't maneuver in that subway, its a potential death trap, they will both have decided to take alternate routes to catch it as it comes out, but it wont be coming out." Lelouch responded.

"How come?" Kallen asked in confusion.

"They fired on the drivers cabin before he made that one turn, those where no doubt live rounds, even if they where only using the smaller machine guns I have no doubt the driver was loosing a lot of blood, and those tunnels have been left to disrepair, he will have crashed while still inside."

"Alright, well then we had better hurry!" Kallen used the slash harkens and land spinners to scale a building, throwing her frame over the ledge it vaulted over not moments ago, before blasting off in the direction the truck went...

 **With Tamaki and Nagata...**

"Nagata, hey come on man stay awake, I covered those bullet holes but if you don't want to stay alive it wont work!" Tamaki yelled at the young man in the cabin.

The truck had crashed just as Lelouch predicted just a minute ago, Nagata was hit by a pair of MG rounds and blood was soaking the seat and his left arm was limp, the other one lightly grasping his disabled appendage as it lost its function from blood loss. He was blinking rapidly, walking the edge between conscious and out cold.

"Just go Tamaki, if it comes to it, I'll off myself and press the trigger to keep them from using it in a populated area, it will stay contained in the subway system, you cant keep me alive like this, either go get help or just leave and don't come back!"

Tamaki grit his teeth, but could not find a reason to argue, instead he grabbed his own pistol, and then ran off...

A few passed by without incident, but soon a very faint sound of tires scraping against pavement could be heard. A blue Glasgow had arrived on scene, Lelouch got out while Kallen stayed inside and kept watch. He ran inside to check on the gas capsule...

"Four zero four has sighted the-!"

 **Smash!**

Lelouch turned around to see that Kallen had fired a slash harken, hitting the ground in front of a Britannian trooper that had arrived on scene it made the trooper stop and take a step back, but he seemed brave, or stupid, as he did not make to flee or surrender.

"Stop what you are doing terrorists! I will not allow you to murder civilians with that gas!" The trooper yelled, pointing at Lelouch.

"I don't know what the terrorists where planning-" Lelouch drawled as Kallen retracted the slash harken. "But me and my friend here are not trying to open it up, we are attempting to get it somewhere safe, a non populated area until it can be either contained properly or safely disposed of, in case you cannot see clearly, I am in-fact a Britannian non combatant, a civilian, a student, not even in my twenties and not an armed terrorist."

The trooper paused, lowering his accusatory hand and relaxing slightly. The trooper then went to his mask, releasing the night-vison goggles and breathing apparatus, before pulling it off completely.

They stared at each-other in shock, big smiles growing on their faces.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku yelled, running towards Lelouch and enveloping the young royal in a hug. "Oh man have I missed you!"

Lelouch released himself from the hug, reluctance visible, but he was still smiling "I've missed you too pal, hey Kallen, come on out, there's someone I would like for you to meet!" He yelled towards the blue Glasgow, it powered down, and the cockpit opened, revealing a red head with blue eyes in a casual outfit. She jogged up to Lelouch, putting an arm around his back and he put one around her waist.

"Kallen, I would love to introduce you to my first real friend, Suzaku Kururugi." He beamed.

Kallen and Suzaku shook hands and smiled at each-other.

"Hi." Kallen offered as greetings.

"Hello ma'am." Suzaku replied as he bowed.

"Suzaku, please meet my girlfriend as of 2 straight years now, and best friend for three, Kallen Stadtfeld." Kallen blushed as he pulled her closer and pecked her on the lips.

"Girlfriend!? Holy crap, Lelouch you lucky, lucky man!" Suzaku said with a smile.

Lelouch smiled back, but it faltered a little when he began to ask a question.

"Suzaku, why did you join the military?"

There was awkward silence for a moment but Suzaku took a deep breath and answered.

"Because I needed to, I thought that, if I did well enough, got high enough in the ranks, that I would gain enough influence to help my people from the inside."

Lelouch nodded sadly, understanding the idea, as did Kallen.

"Suzaku, I know what you are saying, but you must realize, this is the real world, people die, and they aren't going to let you make any decisions just because you are a good little soldier boy, they will use you until you outlive your usefulness, and then they will get rid of you, that's how it works, I know it, Kallen knows it, and I am certain that you know it as well, Suzaku, I'm going to ask you right now, when you get the chance, leave, get out of active service, if you don't..." Lelouch trailed off.

"If I don't then what?" Suzaku asked dejectedly.

"If you don't, then you will either die an unknown, would be hero, that inevitably accomplishes nothing. Or you live long enough to become the villain without even realizing it, please Suzaku, I have the cash, and I'm sure I could pull the strings without revealing myself to get you out." Lelouch offered, sounding a little afraid and desperate for his old friend's safety.

"I, I cant make any promises, but you have made your point, I will think on it." Suzaku said with sincerity.

Lelouch nodded. "That's all I ask."

Suddenly the capsule opened. The three stood in shock, not sure what to do, but before Suzaku could try to drag either of them away, they noticed it wasn't gas... instead... there was a green haired young woman, bound by some strange outfit.

"... What the fuck!?" Kallen yelled.

"Suzaku?" Lelouch said, his voice tense.

"Don't look at me, I was told that it was poison gas!"

"I'm not blaming you, I was just wondering if you where capable of shedding light on the subject... either way, we should get her out of here." he said moving to the girl as he began to undo her restraints.

"Not so fast!" A voice shouted from behind them. Floodlights flashed on illuminating the four by the truck. Behind them was a squad of royal guards...

"Stinking monkey, being an honorary britannain will not excuse you!"

"But sir, I was told this was poison gas!" Suzaku said running up to the guard captain.

"How dare you question orders!" The man shouted back indignantly.

"This is bad..." Lelouch muttered softly to Kallen, she nodded in agreement and slowly reached out to take his hand, something to comfort them both, while the conversation was being held.

"However in light of your outstanding military achievements I'm going to be lenient. Private Kururugi take this and execute the terrorists." The man ordered.

Kallen gasped as Lelouch pulled her in close to him and held onto her defensively, ready to shield her from harm.

Suzaku's eyes widened in shock. "But they aren't terrorists! They're civilians who got caught up in all this!"

"You insubordinate little- that's an order! Didn't you swear your loyalty and your life to Britannia!?"

"Yes but, but... I cant..."

"What?" The captain drawled, not believing this situation.

"I won't do it sir, I won't shoot a civilian, I can't follow your order sir." Suzaku said with a sad smile on his face, looking back at Lelouch and Kallen, knowing this would probably get him killed.

"Very well." The captain said, a bit of sadistic glee in his voice as he put the gun to Suzaku's back.

Suzaku gasped lightly in shock, feeling the barrel of the pistol pressed against him through the minimal armor he was given.

"I order you to stop!" A voice came from an area by the truck, the guard captain paused, refraining only out of curiosity from shooting Suzaku.

"And who the hell do you think you are, trying to tell me what to do, school boy?"

"Lelouch." Kallen said his name in a soft voice, full of worry as she looked him in the eyes.

He kissed her forhead and gave her hand a squeeze leaning slightly to whisper something into her right ear before letting go and turning back to the captain, and for the first time Kallen saw the royal blood that Lelouch had, and she gladly admired it, he walked tall and strong, regal, with a sense of purpose, even with a full squad of royal guards pointing their weapons at him, he stared unflinchingly into the guard captains eyes as he moved. He finally stopped, putting his hands behind his back as he stared the man down.

"It isn't who I _think_ I am, its who I _know_ I am, and I am LELOUCH VI BRITANNIA! ELEVENTH PRINCE AND SEVENTEENTH IN LINE FOR THE THRONE OF THE HOLY BRITANNIAN EMPIRE! AND I _ORDER_ YOU TO LOWER YOUR WEAPONS, _NOW_!" He bellowed, his words thundered throughout the tunnel and through them as though his words where those of the emperor himself.

Shock, that was the only thing on every-one's faces, except for Kallen who knew what he was planning.

The guard captain stood stock still, speechless, as he examined the boy, prince Clovis had described the boy in detail, even drew wonderful paintings depicting what the young prince would look like had he survived the invasion.

Those paintings and the young man before him looked _identical_.

"Your, your highness!" The guard captain had finally said, dropping the weapon entirely and bowing, the rest of his men followed suit.

"We beseech you, we had no idea you where here, we would have seen you safe and enjoying the life you deserve your highness, we give you our word that private Kururugi will be pardoned fully for his insubordination and he will be given both a promotion and the right to carry arms, he may even become a knight, its the least we could do for him after finding you. Please allow myself and my men the honor of escorting you and your lady to safety." The guard captain said.

This was it, all he had to do was give a signal, Kallen would hop into that Glasgow, fire slash harkens at the ceiling, and crush these men while he ran with Suzaku, and the tree of them along with the green haired woman could make their escape...

At the mention of a pardon, the right to carry weapons, and a promotion, possibly even becoming a knight, Suzaku's eyes became saucers, a giant, hopeful grin on his face, it was his dream, just within reach, and now that Lelouch thought about it, Clovis was someone he could work with, it wouldn't be easy, but he might be able to actually do something as long as he could stay out of the homeland or at the very least, Pendragon.

Could he really afford to ruin Suzaku's chance of success in life? Was it worth hiding? Not when there was a chance to change things with a smaller loss of life? Staying a secret and crating a full blown rebellion would lead to an inevitable bloodbath, something Nunnally would not want.

Lelouch snuck a glance at Kallen. He found nothing but a look of pure love, trust and devotion, the silent message was clear.

I _will_ follow you _anywhere_ no matter what, I _love you_ and I'm _here_ for you.

He looked back at the captain, Lelouch was not showing it but he was nervous, torn, fearing exposure for his safety yet the thought of ruining the dreams of his surrogate brother, Suzaku, and Nunnallys dreams of a better world by drowning it in blood.

He had a decision to make...

A/N indeed he does, unlike what I said at the top, I couldn't figure out how the hell I wanted to go with this, on the one hand, having him do the rebellion like in the show was tempting, seeing how it would change how he operates and the like, but on the other hand there are very few stories where he outright goes back to Britannia and uses his heritage to his advantage requisitioning loyal Britannian troopers, fresh knightmare frames, acess to experimental tech, and a lot of immunity from the law, allowing him to operate without scrutiny if he plays his cards right. so, I leave the option to you, my readers, what's our favorite prince to do?

A: Reveal himself and fix things differently?

OR

B: Remain incognito and attempt the rebellion we already seen and read about a thousand times now?

Incase you didn't notice I'm partial to A. But still, B is tempting and I cant make a decision, so when you drop that review, include which one you would prefer and why.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Hello everyone, as you can see, A won by a landslide, _However,_ I will be making a separate story for it, a spinoff, you see it came to me as I began to develop the plot for A, as I saw how it was winning, there are people who would not read it if A won, because it reminds them of what happened to Lulu at the end of R2 and everyone knows how much we hate it, so I had the idea of making 2 stories, one where he does go back, and one, where he does not, This story will be retitled Empathy, Revenge of the black prince, the second, Option A will be titled Empathy, Return of the Imperial Black Dragon, or something similar if I cannot fit those titles in. This is the continuation of option B.

On a side note, it was mentioned that lulu and Kallen where being a bit immature, granted, I know they are a bit OOC compared to what they are like in the anime, but lets be honest here, if the two of them met, and learned to be a bit happier and lighter together, wouldn't the difference make sense? now on to the fic!

'I want to help it, to repair it, put it back together, but I...I, I cant do it, there's just too much wrong with Britannia to fix it like that, there needs to be a rebellion, no, a _revolution_ it needs to be stopped, torn down and rebuilt from scratch...' Lelouch came to the conclusion after what felt like forever, but only took moments, he had to make it a split second decision, this was it, now or never.

He made a fist and held up three fingers behind his back, Kallen saw this and tensed, ever so slightly, slowly shuffling her feet back to the Glasgow.

'Three' He began a countdown in his mind.

"I must thank you all for the offer gentlemen." Lelouch spoke up.

'Two' He continued, a small droplet of sweat running down the side of his face as he dropped a finger.

"However there is some business I must take care of first." He said as Kallen grabbed onto an extension cable, preparing to hop into the old Knightmare.

'One' He said to himself nervously.

"So for now, I must bid you adieu..."

'Zero!' He shouted in his head.

He grabbed Suzaku's wrist and ran, while Kallen jumped into the Glasgow. She fired a slash harken at the ceiling.

The royal guard captain recovered from his temporary shock before the rest of his men could, dodging most the debris, but one decent sized chunk of concrete managed to graze him, drawing blood, and smashing the ear piece he was using as a communicator. Kallen picked up the green haired girl, and activated her land spinners, rolling a few feet to reach for Lelouch and Suzaku.

 **BANG**

Lelouch flinched at the sound checking himself over, then, with a look of horror and despair, he noticed it. Suzaku had lurched forward just after the shot was fired and was now limp. The guard captain had shot Suzaku and was now aiming at Lelouch.

 **BOOM**

The truck suddenly exploded, the guard captain stumbled back and dropped the gun, while Lelouch tumbled to the floor, loosing his grip on Suzaku. It was so loud it shook nearby buildings, a massive plume of dust and smoke erupting into the open air, alerting soldiers, terrorists, and civilians nearby.

Kallen had no time to loose, she quickly picked Lelouch up and ran, in her haste, and without an extra arm to use as she had the green haired woman in her other hand, she left Suzaku behind as she sped off.

The guard captain growled, picking up his pistol, and running in the direction the blue Glasgow went. Not bothering to call for reinforcements as he had no radio.

Several minutes passed with nothing happening, the feint glow of fire from the truck giving a soft, flickering, illuminating light that permeated the area. But it did not last, a Sutherland in the colors of the purist faction came speeding down the same road the royal guard took, it stopped, lowering its assault rifle and examining the area. Its head turned from left to right a few times, observing the damage, the pilot then activated the factsphere. It pulsed green to red like a radar as extra info was streamed to the cockpit. It then stopped and looked at one particular piece of the ground.

A grey armored Britannian trooper, and according to the factsphere sensors, he was still alive. A click could be heard as the pilot, a silver haired woman with golden eyes and a deep tan activated a short ranged com device installed into her Sutherland.

"This is Knight Nu, I am reporting that a skirmish took place in the subway between the royal guard and terrorists before I arrived. I have nine guardsmen K-I-A, crushed by debris from a caved in ceiling, their captain is M-I-A, I have one downed trooper in scout gear, alive, condition unknown, assumed critically wounded, requesting medivac, over." She said into her radio.

She heard the light buzz of static for a moment before she heard a click from the other end.

"Confirmed, sending medivac, what is the condition of the stolen vehicle? Over." A semi soft male voice sounded off with a small amount of static due to interference, likely from being under ground.

She pressed the button again.

"Truck has been eighty sixed, its in pieces and on fire, but factsphere sensors are not picking up any toxins beyond carbon dioxide and a few other gasses related to common fires, can you confirm that this is the correct vehicle? Over." She asked sending a live video feed to the G-1.

After a few moments the buzz was gone and another click was heard.

"...Affirmative Knight Nu, that is the truck, the terrorists must have moved the gas after the vehicle crashed, new orders, peruse the terrorists. You need to find them before they leave the ghetto, or they could use it in a populated area within the settlement. Failure is not an option, contact us again when you have new info. A medivac will arrive at your location in T-minus 3 minutes, get to it, over."

She clicked the button one last time.

"Copy that command-" She activated her landspinners, her wheels grinding against the pavement before she blazed forward, leaving two trails of dust as she rushed towards the direction Lelouch and company went. "-Unit is in hot pursuit now, I'll radio in as soon as I've got something, out."

She removed her finger from the button a final time, narrowing her eyes and pressing the joysticks forwards adding to her speed as she rocketed down the narrow tunnel...

 **AT THE G-1 MOBILE COMMAND AND CONTROL CENTER...**

One general Bartley and several other commanding officers where standing in front of a tactical display table, receiving a call from one of their radio operators.

"They got away!? And those men called themselves the royal guard!?" Bartley took out his frustration on the radio operator.

"Gah, forgive me my lord, the first soldier to respond was Knight-sergeant Nu, she found the remains of the guard, sans their captain. She reported that the vehicle was destroyed, but no toxins where identified on her factsphere sensors... I assumed that meant the terrorists moved the gas during or prior to the skirmish, but, that's a very short timeframe, and no other vehicles where reported leaving the subway. Knight Nu is in hot pursuit as we speak, she informed me that she would radio in the moment she found anything." The radio operator rattled off in quick succession, hoping to calm down the superior officer who was venting at him.

General Bartley slammed his fists onto the tactical display while shouting into the radio. "There's a _reason_ I only told the royal guard about what was going on, you shut up and don't call again until you have answers!" He let out with a growl.

"The plan has moved forward to the next phase." A voice came from behind Bartley. The general turned around and looked at a seemingly bored and unconcerned prince Clovis.

"Your highness?" Bartley questioned in a much more respectful tone.

"If knowledge of _her_ gets out, I'll be disinherited. Tell them back home we're carrying out a planned urban renewal here..." He then began to stand.

"As Clovis LA Britannia, third prince of the holy Britannian empire I command you." He walked forwards from his throne and pulled his right arm up across his body before thrusting it out.

"DESTROY SHINJUKU GHETTO, LEAVE NO ONE ALIVE!"

"YES, MY LORD!" His officers echoed each-other.

The G-1 began to move at full speed, Sutherlands catapulting from the small launch pads on either side of the moving fortress as gunships flew overhead, it sounded like the dogs of war where hungry and coming for their next meal...

"Ahhhhh!" Children began to run down an ally-way past a seemingly crippled man, sitting on a box with crutches next to him, the screech of wheels against pavement at high speeds thundering through the area, a Sutherland smashed through a building in the ally, and then mercilessly began to gun them all down...

Not far away, an old couple had packed a few small bags with what little possessions they had left... the old man looked out the window, seeing military helicopters fly by.

"Why are they doing this!?"

"Dear lets go!"

"Hurry!"

They walked to the door, only for it to be kicked in by Britannian troopers, and the two where gunned down in a split second of silenced machinegun fire, with no remorse. Blood splattering over the walls and window.

"Ok, lets sweep the next floor." One of the two stated, the barrel of his sub-machinegun still smoking from the discharge.

Meanwhile in a clearing, several tanks and Sutherlands with cannons where firing upon buildings in the distance. This was happening while general Bartley was giving a small, pro Britannian speech to his troops.

"The enemy is garbage that can never hope to become even honorary Britannians, wipe out every last one of them!" As he finished his sentence, another Sutherland stepped into the clearing, one Margrave Gottwald smirking as he heard the general speak.

"Naturally..." He said, before losing his smile and glaring at the destroyed buildings in the distance.

'You monsters took lady Marianne from this world, and then you took her son and daughter, three of the only decent people left in the empire amongst so many dishonest and back-stabbing politicians that hold the world back, I may be working for them now, but if it means I can have justice...' His thoughts trailed off in his head and opted to raise his Sutherland's assault rifle, activating the landspinners, heading off to find a nest of elevens to butcher.

'Marrianne, Lelouch, Nunally, forgive me, I was not strong enough to protect you, not smart enough to save you from those who did you harm.' He grit his teeth.

"REVENGE FOR THE VI BRITANNIA FAMILY!" He screamed in his cockpit as he pushed his landspinners to the max, blasting past the front lines and into the ghetto.

"Supervisor Jeramiah, General Bartley requests that you take command of area two's-" He was cut off by the Knight.

"Bartley has staff officers, I haven't had this much fun on the front lines in _ages_!" He yelled into his ear com, all while blasting away with his Sutherland's assault rifle.

Bartley and said staff officers stood around the tactical display table, watching as the ghetto was encircled, the people inside systematically murdered, as they where trapped inside.

Clovis, whom was sitting upon his little throne, smiled a little and made a sound between amusement and approval.

 **WITH KALLEN AND COMPANY...**

The road was bumpy, she discovered, after hitting several dozen pot-holes in the deteriorated concrete. Still, her Glasgow handled the terrain well enough, old or not, it was still a war machine and the old girl was tough as nails. One could not deny the superiority of Britannian military tech and engineering. It was dark as well, not making her journey any easier. She had to take it slow after nearly slamming face first into a wall. That would not bode well, especially with a pair of fragile people in the hands of her mech.

She kept going however, slowly, down the dubious twists and turns of the old subway, sometimes it felt like she was going in one big circle, 'right turn, right turn, right turn, oh look a left one' she had quipped in her head once. But she continued to wheel down the narrow halls, or just plain walk, as it was a bit easier to stop ones self while using actual feet instead of just landspinners.

And that was when she ran into her first real complication, the road had gotten continuously smaller, and she was inevitably met with a passageway, too narrow to get through with her knightmare, leading to a stairway, which had a bit of sunlight coming through...

 **BOOM... BOOM**

She flinched at the sound of the explosions in her cockpit, gulping upon hearing the massive artillery strikes hit the ground above. She peered down at Lelouch, whom was in her left hand, he was curled up into a ball, his face buried into his knees, he was sobbing, believing that he had just gotten his first, and oldest friend killed.

 **BOOM**

She winced, less at the explosion and more out of sympathy for her boyfriend, wanting to jump out and hug him, to convince him it would all be ok...

'Lelouch, you helped me and my family so much, you deserve so much better, but the universe itself seems to be against you, your own family left you to die in a foreign land, not caring about you, or your sister, or your mother, I will get you through this I swear...'

 **BOOM**

She refrained from jumping out, instead, she pulled her arms in, cradling Lelouch and the green haired girl, sheltering them with thick steel as she revved her landspinners.

"Please work..." She silently prayed to whatever god might actually be listening.

She pushed her power cell to the max as she careened through the tight passageway, a sickening screech coming from the contact, as metal scraped against concrete, making a sound that was similar to nails on a chalk-board, sparks flying as her arms and legs tore concrete and metal out of the walls, she smashed through, and jumped through the stairwell to the ground floor of a warehouse, she breathed a sigh of relief, seeing that Lelouch and the girl where unharmed in her hands...

 **BACK AT THE G-1 COMMAND CENTER...**

"Not there?" A white haired man with blue eyes questioned a blue haired woman, the man was wearing a lab coat, and the woman had an orange and black suit, with a white collared undershirt and green tie. They where standing by an orange vehicle.

"It looks like he's gone to the front lines." The woman replied. They requested Knight Gotwalled to pilot their newest knightmare frame, as they where part of the Camelot research division.

"Even though we brought the Lancelot here?" The man questioned incredulously.

"Now what do we do?" The woman asked.

"We steam-rolled our way in here but now we don't have a devicer to use it..." The man said, holding up a white and gold key.

 **WITH KALLEN...**

"Ahhh! Monster!" A small voice screamed, one belonging to a little girl, the head of Kallen's Glasgow shifted to look down and to the left, there where a few dozen people in here, civilians. They where most likely hiding from Britannian forces...

"Calm down-" Kallen said softly through her speakers. "I'm not with the military, I'm running from them same as you. Still, you should relocate, I might have been followed."

"You have no idea how right you are." A distinctly familiar voice came from behind her. She turned to see the royal guard, who had followed her here, and climbed up the stairwell she was about to hit him with a harken when he suddenly grabbed one of the kids near him, holding his pistol to the girl's head. The little girl started to cry...

"Shut up or I'll kill you first brat!" He yelled, it had the desired effect as the girl resigned to sobbing quietly.

"Let her go!" Kallen yelled into the loudspeaker.

"No, here's how its going to work, you are going to deactivate that knightmare, you and the boy are going to come out and get on your knees, and then I'm going to execute you both. If you don't..." He pressed the gun to the little girl's head.

Kallen grit her teeth, it was an impossible decision, refuse, and the little girl dies, along with a few others she assumed, before she could react and stop him, accept, and she forfeits her life, along with her love's. Lucky for her, she wouldn't have to decide.

Another Sutherland appeared its silhouette standing at a hole that was blown into the wall, its shadow looming over the area as the sun shined behind it. It activated its factsphere first, noticing the Glasgow first and that it was the same one he chased after earlier, then turning his attention to the guardsmen.

 **SMASH**

Then yet another Sutherland came, this one appeared behind the royal guard, leaping out of the very same tunnel that Kallen came through.

It pointed its rifle at the Glasgow, holding its fire, turning its head to the other Sutherland. "Please identify yourself." The female pilot requested.

"Its me Sargent." Jeramiah said through his loudspeakers. To this, Villetta gave a nod, then she turned her attention to the guard.

"What is the situation?" She asked.

"These terrorists hid the poison gas and took a Britannian hostage, I was hoping to force them to yield." He half fibbed.

"You're the monster that was about to execute everyone in the area!" Kallen shouted at him. "And there is no poison gas, something Clovis seemed to not mention to anyone!"

"What do you mean 'there is no poison gas'?" Villetta asked in a strained tone.

"I mean there was never any poison gas to begin with, when the truck crashed for the first time off of the highway a friend of mine and I went to see if anyone was hurt, we didn't realize what was going on until the military started yelling at the truck to stop, which we had accidentally fell into when it started up again. We ran out with the Glasgow that was inside while fearing for our lives, but we couldn't let it go, we had to go back and make sure that whatever it was that was stolen wasn't about to go off if it was a bomb or something, so we doubled back. After we found the truck again, we pulled a green haired girl out of the capsule that was supposed to be full of poison gas. That's when the royal guard showed up, and the captain shot one of your own because he refused to shoot civilians. He was going to shoot us too when the truck went up in flames right after I shot one of my anchors at the ceiling. I used the opportunity to escape with my friend and the girl." Kallen explained the incident.

"What you failed to mention girl, is that I gave you and your friend the opportunity to leave the area safely and to meet with prince Clovis himself, instead you attack!" The royal guard defended himself.

"He can't go back to the family! You monsters would use him again! You would bleed him dry of all his hope and dreams and then you would send him off to die because none of you mother fuckers have the balls to do it yourself!"

The captain was visibly enraged. "Why you little-!"

"What do you mean..." Jeramiah cut the captain off.

"Huh?" The head of the Glasgow swiveled to look at the Sutherland belonging to the leader of the purist faction.

"What did you mean when you said that your friend couldn't go back to the family, that they would use him, bleed him dry, send him off to die... elaborate..." Jeramiah said strongly but quietly over his mic.

The Glasgow got visibly defensive, backing up and shrinking in on itself while its arms cradled something in its arms, though he could not see what.

"Its ok Kallen." A tired voice said from the arms of the Glasgow, causing the head of Gottwald's Sutherland to snap to whomever was laying behind the steel plating. He saw a figure stand up, and he drank in the persons features.

Glossy jet black hair... milky white pale skin... and...

Jeramiah felt his jaw drop, his mouth went dry, and his eyes widened. A slew of memories overtaking his mind...

 **FLASHBACK**

Jeremiah Gottwald stood at attention before empress Marianne in the middle of her study, she had checked her phone to see a text message pop up on her screen. She studied it for a moment, her face contorting in confusion before she sighed turning it off.

She looked towards the young guardsman.

"Sir Gottwald, I am afraid that something has come up that requires my attention, I will be leaving the villa for a few hours to take of it. I request that you look after my children while I am away, Nunnally will be waking from her nap soon and Lelouch will have finished his chess match with Schneizel by now, they like to go play in the gardens right about this time... their nanny can make sure they take care of themselves but..." She trailed off.

"I don't like leaving them behind without some protection, there are a few... untrustworthy people I have had no choice but to associate myself with, I fear for my children's safety, and you scored in the top of your class, that being the main reason I chose you to be a part of my guard in the first place. Please keep an eye on them."

"As you wish my lady." He replied with a bow. He watched her walk off, before he relaxed a little, straightening out his uniform before leaving the room behind her. He walked through the halls at a brisk pace, eventually finding the large ballroom, with a backdoor leading to a massive, and stunningly beautiful garden area, a gazeebo visible beyond untold rows of flowers, a rainbow of colors that shined like silver and gold being hit by the sun's rays.

That's when he saw them, doing something not many members of the royal family have the luxury of doing, being children, and having fun. He smiled and chuckled as they rolled around in the flower patch and played tag and hide and seek.

He walked about the area casually, allowing himself to relax as he took in the scenery...

 **GRRRRRRRRRRRUMBLE**

His cheeks burned bright red, as his stomach began reminding him that it was 3 PM and he hadn't eaten a thing since he woke up at the crack of dawn.

"Hello."

He blinked, looking down to see the greeting had come from the young prince and princess the young man looked into his eyes waiting for a reply, while the little girl in the sundress hid behind the young boy, clinging to his little suit and peering at the guard from behind with a single shy little eye. Though he would never say it out loud, the two young ones before him where incredibly adorable.

"Uh, hello." He replied.

"What's your name mister?" The boy asked.

"Jeramiah, Jeramiah Gottwald, your highness."

The young girl behind the boy spoke up, one of her hands pointing at the guard's belly.

"Your tummy is mad at you." She squeaked softly.

Jeramiah and Lelouch smiled at Nunnally's cute and innocent reply. Then Lelouch turned around and began to whisper in Nunnally's ear. He stopped and waited for her response which was an incredibly cute and overdramatic bobbing of her head as a nod. They ran off, and he lots sight of them for a moment in the fields, then they came back, rushing out of the flower patch, their hands filled with oranges.

"Here ya go mister Jerry." They said in unison, handing him the fruit.

Jeramiah smiled warmly, touched by their generosity.

"Thank you." They both bobbed their heads, before running off again, and Jeramiah chose a small patch of grass to sit down in as he peeled the sweet citrusy fruit and devoured them. He had just finished when they came running back, out of breath. They looked at him with mischief in their eyes.

Jeramiah raised an eyebrow.

"Boop." Nunnally said, poking his nose.

"Tag, you're it!" Lelouch proclaimed before running off with Nunnally in tow.

Jeramiah blinked, rubbing his nose before smirking. 'Kids, you gotta love em.' He thought.

"Its on!" He yelled, running after them. He saw Lelouch look at him with his big, royal violet eyes. The memory faded, but the eyes remained, the same color, the same soul, but they lost life, they where sad, beaten, scared, and stared him down unflinchingly on his monitor.

The royal guard took his shot, throwing the little girl to the floor and aiming at the now visible member of the royal family.

 **BANG**

The guard blinked, before shifting his head down to see a gaping hole had been blown into his chest, he then looked to where the sound had come from. The purist Sutherland was staring him down, and its assault rifle was smoking from the discharge of a single round, as the shell casing hit the floor...

A/N Annnnnnnnnnnnnd that's a wrap folks. This chappy was fun to write, and expect more updates for the rebellion version of the story, as it will be easier to update with the anime to go off of for references. PLEASE REVIEW I NEED THEM!


	5. Chapter 5

_"It is not the strongest of the species that survive, but the one most responsive to change."_ _-Charles Darwin_

One could hear a pin drop, blood leaked from the guard captain's mouth as he stared at Jeramiah's Sutherland in shock. He finally succumbed after standing there for a few seconds, eyes rolling up in his head as he fell backwards in a heap, hitting the ground with a thud.

Several seconds passed, everyone needed a second to process what just happened, except the civilians, who ran after the shot had been fired.

"... WHAT THE HELL JERAMIAH!? HAVE YOU LOST YOUR BLOODY MIND!?" A scream from the second Sutherland finally came, as Villetta aimed her assault rifle at him.

"No, I am doing what I came to area eleven for in the first place." He replied calmly. before his Sutherland kneeled before the young man standing in the left hand of the Glasgow.

Villetta was flabbergasted.

"What in the blazes are you talking about!? You said you came here to find and protect..." She paused suddenly, her knightmare's head turning to look at Lelouch, then at Jeramiah, then Lelouch, and then back to Jeramiah.

"Wait, he's the one you swore to keep safe, you said his name was Lelouch... VI... Britannia..." She slowly came to a stop, looking back at the young man one last time, finally realizing that he was not only nobility, he was _Royalty_.

She spun her whole frame and dropped to one knee with it, much like how Jeramiah had done moments ago.

Several seconds of awkward silence passed, until Jeramiah began to speak through his Sutherland's mic. His voice was soft and forlorn.

"I don't know if you remember me, my lord. I was a guard at the villa, Marianne, your mother, found out how much you and dear Nunnally enjoyed my presence and requested that I be your personal guard whenever you took to the gardens. You called me Jerry at first, but then you gave me the nickname-"

"Orange boy? Is that really you?" Lelouch asked hopefully. The knightmare opened up a moment later, and out of the hatch came a man with dark blueish green hair and deep orange eyes, the man smiled. Lelouch allowed his eyes to light up in joy. While this was happening, Kallen smiled as well, Lelouch had told her that a man named Jeramiah Gottwald was the closest thing to a father figure he had until the Ashfords took him in.

"Its great to see you again Jerry, what... what are you going to do now that you have found me?" He asked a little nervously.

"Whatever you desire that I do my lord, no matter what, even if it is to end my own life, as punishment for failing to find and protect you sooner, or stopping your mother's murder." He said solemnly.

"No! No... that's not necessary Jerry, its not your fault, I have suspicions about who killed my mother but, we can talk about that later, Jeramiah, I need to know, when you say anything, do you truly mean it, even going against the empire?"

"I meant what I said your highness, no matter what you order, I shall follow it to the letter. I swore to your mother on the day of her funeral, and to the stars above, with whatever god or gods that may exist as my witness, that I would find you, protect you, and help you to the best of my ability. You all treated me like family, even when the other nobles and royal family members looked at me in disdain. I will be there for you to the best of my ability until the day my lungs no longer draw breath."

Lelouch nodded, satisfied with the answer, his old guard and friend would be most welcome in this little venture they where about to undertake, and by little venture, he meant sure fire way to die in an impossible task, but hey...

Baby steps...

'Oh, wait, there was still that other knight.' He thought, turning to look at the other knightmare that was scrutinizing him.

He gulped, knowing that one wrong move would likely end up with someone being in the same situation as the guard captain. He looked at Jeramiah out of the corner of his eyes, raising an eyebrow.

Jeramiah looked at Villetta's knightmare. "Villetta..."

The head of the Sutherland whipped towards him.

"Just calm down please, and give him a chance to speak." The head of the frame looked at him for a few more seconds before turning back to Lelouch.

"Villetta, it is a pleasure to meet you, may I see you in person and perhaps have a last name?" He asked politely.

The knightmare gave a nod, then the hatch opened, and out came a tanned woman with gold eyes and silver hair. She was scowling at him, she crossed her arms, awaiting his explanation.

What he had to say was rather personal, but it was the only way he knew he might be able to gain trust.

"Tell me, Villetta, does your family love you, care about you, want the best for you?"

The silver haired woman blinked in surprise before composing herself.

"I have not been in contact with them for quite some time now, but I know they all care deeply for me."

Lelouch gave a nod.

"Well mine doesn't love me Villetta, do you know why I was sent here? Why I went missing?"

To say Villetta was put off by the statement and follow up questions was a bit of an understatement.

"You where sent here to help negotiate before a war had to take place, it was said that they killed you, and your sister, but Jeramiah refuted it and continued to search."

"Well I'm afraid only a tiny snippet of what everyone was told is the truth, the rest is blatant lies and propaganda. My mother, was actually from the European union before she went to the homeland, where she met my father, and sired me and my sister. But it would not last, my mother was seen as filth by the rest of the family, and the nobility, she was murdered by them in cold blood, and my sister lost her sight and her legs in that attack."

Villetta visibly softened at that, giving him a look of genuine concern.

Lelouch knew he was winning her over and continued...

"When I confronted my father about it, he said it was old news, and the investigation was to be called off. I called him out on it in front of everyone in the throne room, and he returned the favor by telling me I was dead to him-"

"WHAT?!" Villetta screamed in shock. 'That, that's just WRONG, saying that to your own child!' She thought. She could do some messed up stuff... but that was too much.

Lelouch didn't need to respond, and carried on.

"After that, he sent the two of us to the Kururugi household, we weren't visitors, we where bargaining chips, political hostages, and on top of that, when Britannia invaded, and dropped a metric ton of ordinance on the property we where staying at, the only reason we survived was because Suzaku Kururugi and I where in a flower patch a ways away when they hit along with my sister."

"He... tried to have you murdered." Villetta said, closing her eyes and speaking with a trembling voice. It was something she could not imagine, something she simply could not conceive. Trying to murder your own, innocent children... it was barbaric.

"Yes, after that, we ran, Suzaku and I where separated, and I stayed with the Ashford family, long time allies of our mother's. I spent the last seven years of my life there, and now, here I am, the bastard prince of a filthy French whore as the nobility liked to call me." He finished while throwing his arms out to the sides and slightly above his head as if waiting for applause.

Villetta looked torn, he could tell this was the breaking point, she was on the fence and needed one last push.

"Villetta, how long did it take for your family to be recognized as actual Britannians, and not as honorary?"

"How did you know?" She asked back.

"Its quite simple, your name, and your exotic look, you certainly don't look like a Britannian."

"...Several generations, I am one of the first to be considered full Britannian in my family."

"Do you think its fair, Madam Nu, what the empire does to the world? Look around you." He said gesturing to everything around them. "Look at what they have done to Japan, they have done this to sixteen other countries and are currently taking number eighteen under the leadership of Cornelia."

"Do you really think everything that they are doing is justified, destroying entire culture's, ruining families, destroying cities, the whole sale slaughter of the population, and not just the men, but the old, the weak, the women, the defenseless _children_. They have done this to hundreds of thousands if not millions of people Villetta, your own family fell victim to this not long ago, your ancestors treated as third class citizens at best and their dreams turned to dust, can you justify that?"

The silence was uncomfortable, but the look of conflict on her face proved that he had made his mark, now it was only a matter of time until she made her decision.

"... Alright... alright I'll help." She relented. "But-!" she said quickly while holding up a finger and staring at him. "I have conditions."

"Name them."

"First, if I am to be a part of this, I am to be treated as an equal by the terrorists you plan on recruiting, I wont tolerate harassment because I am Britannian."

"Done."

"Second, I am putting my life on the line and sacrificing my entire livelihood for this, if we win and you hold a position of power, I am to be rewarded properly. A noble title of duchess, a grant of land, connections, and funds."

"Done."

"Third, before I join up, prove you can win. I will participate in this battle on your side. If you beat Clovis then I will join your revolution and stay until either we win or I die. Loose this battle and I'll know the chances of you succeeding in future operations is too low for comfort and you can forget having my help."

"Done."

"Those are the terms, so, are we going to do this or not?"

He opened his mouth to reply-

 **R-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-NG**

He blinked, closing his mouth and reaching into his pocket, pulling out a cellphone. He clicked the answer button and held the device to his ear.

"Hello-?"

"LULU WHERE ARE YOU!?" Shirley yelled at him over the phone, causing him to wince at the loud voice in his ear. "You're out gambling with Kallen again aren't you!?"

"No, I'm doing something else right now, uh, listen, are you near a television?"

"Uh, yes, why?"

"Can you switch the news channel on and tell me if there is anything on Shinjuku?"

"Sure, just a sec... yeah it says that traffic has been blocked and they are preforming urban renewal, they said not to worry if anyone sees smoke or hears loud noises. Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah Shirley I'm fine, I'm just stuck in traffic is all, listen I've gotta go, need to concentrate on the road and all, I can talk to you later, bye." He hung up.

"Ok, this might work in our favor, they blocked traffic so no more civilians will be entering the area, that gives us room to be a little more creative." He mused aloud. "Jeramiah, can you give us the codes to your IFF frequency and radio?"

"Certainly." He dropped down into his cockpit, reemerging a minute later with a USB, tossing it to Lelouch.

"You have room for two in there still darling?" He quipped while observing the black and blue flash drive in his hand.

"Yeah, hop in." She replied over her mic.

She brought her hand holding Lelouch near the entrance of her cockpit and he jumped in.

"My lord, I am ready to fight by your side, what are your orders?" Jeramiah said after climbing back into his cockpit. Villetta did as well, and walked over to stand next to orange while awaiting Lelouch's command.

Lelouch shared a knowing look and a smirk with Kallen in the cockpit of the Glasgow. He connected the flash drive to the consul of the knightmare and data streamed along on the computer screen. It flashed emerald green in acceptance of the radio signals and began to display the IFF tags of all Britannian units.

"Lets raise some hell..."

 **G-1 MEDICAL BAY**

"So are we having a bad day!?" A man questioned cheerily while Suzaku stared up at him from his bed, the person in question had white hair and blue eyes, while wearing a white lab coat. "Looks like you missed your chance to go to heaven private Kururugi."

"I did?" He groaned out while sitting up. "Huh... where..."

"We are still in the Shinjuku ghetto." The man said.

The woman next to him spoke up. "With prince Clovis nearby this is probably the safest place anywhere." She stepped forward and leaned towards him, presenting an old pocket watch with white cloth wrapped around it. "This is what saved your life mister Suzaku."

"You're lucky it was under your protective suit because that's what deflected the bullet." The white haired man stated while pushing up his glasses.

"Is it a keepsake?" The woman asked.

"Yeah... very..."

"You elevens believe gods live inside of everything, even objects don't you? I guess this one-" The Scientist began.

"Is Lelou-" Suzaku began to cut him off but held his question back. "What is the situation?"

"It looks like the poison gas was released... massive eleven casualties have been reported." The white haired man replied with some of his cheer gone.

'But- but there is no poison gas...' He thought. 'There cant be that many casualties unless-' He stopped his train of thought, now wanting to dwell on it.

"They haven't caught the perpetrators yet." The woman added.

'Because they don't exist.' He thought before speaking up. "They haven't huh? Not yet?"

"Private Kururugi how much experience do you have in piloting a knightmare frame?" The white haired man inquired.

"uh- but, there's no way an eleven would be made a knight." Suzaku replied.

The white haired man smirked, holding up a white and gold activation key by its string.

"Well... supposing you could..." The scientist trailed off.

A/N... Hi there! Nothing much to say other than that, hope you enjoyed this, and pah-lease drop a review!


	6. Chapter 6

_"Here's to the crazy ones. The misfits. The rebels. The troublemakers. The round pegs in the square holes. The ones who see things differently. They're not fond of rules. And they have no respect for the status quo. You can quote them, disagree with them, glorify or vilify them. About the only thing you can't do is ignore them. Because they change things. They push the human race forward. And while some may see them as the crazy ones, we see genius. Because the people who are crazy enough to think they can change the world, are the ones who do." ― Rob Siltanen_

"Congratulations!" The White haired man exclaimed. "The only knightmare of its kind awaits you!" He said as the three of them stood in front of a knightmare covered by a black tarp. "Once you take the controls of this big beauty everything will change, you and your world!" He finished.

"Weather you want it to or not..." Cecile added in.

 **IN THE GHETTOS...**

A Britannian main battle tank opened fire with its co-axial gun upon civilians running in the opposite direction, mowing them down in the streets. A moment later, a blue slash-harken erupted out of the ground and slammed into the tank's turret ring and disabling it. A blue Glasgow followed after the harken a moment later.

"Monsters every last one of them!" She shouted into her mic while sitting on Lelouch's lap. A pair of Victoria-class command Sutherlands appeared shortly after, flanking the older frame on either side with battle rifles at the ready.

"N-0, N-1, make certain your IFF tags are no longer functioning, then switch to radio frequency 104.62 for radio communication. From here on in, we must be careful to not be identified by the enemy." He said out of the loudspeaker.

"Roger."-"Yes milord." Villetta and Jeramiah responded respectively.

"Kallen!" A voice erupted from the radio aboard the Glasgow. It was Ohgi.

"What?" She responded.

"The hell are you doing here!? Tamaki came running saying you where in the truck and took the old Glasgow!"

"I don't need to explain myself to you right now, I told you not to go after the gas and you did anyways! Look at what that decision has wrought!" She yelled back.

"We had to!"

"No! You DIDN'T! There is no poison gas Ohgi! They labeled it that to cover up a top secret project and you pissed off prince Clovis himself you IDIOT! Hurry up and start evacuating as many civilians as possible, I have work to do!" She finished before looking back at Lelouch for advice.

He changed the radio frequency. "N-0, N-1, follow Q-1 to the railroad tracks, if my suspicions are correct we will gain the tools for victory there. Kallen, switch the radio back and let me speak to your friends."

Kallen began to move to the overhead railroad and changed the frequency back to the one the resistance used. His two knights following close behind.

"Ahem, is this Kaname Ohgi?"

"Who are you! How did you get this frequency?" He replied. The sounds of nearby gunshots evident.

"Who I am is of little concern, just know that I am a friend, and that I can not only help you survive, but I can help you win."

"Win...?" Ohgi tasted the word on his lips, winning was something they desperately needed.

"I am a close friend of Kallen, I am with her at the moment." Kallen leaned in for a moment. "Present." She called out before continuing to pilot the knightmare. "I Believe I have a way to acquire the necessary tools for victory, all I need from you is some trust, patience, and enough discipline and intelligence to follow basic orders. Can you do that for me Ohgi?"

"... Yeah... yeah alright, we will give you a chance. Where do you need us to go?"

"There is a railroad that runs above the main city streets, a cargo hauler will be coming along soon, filled to the brim with equipment, possibly even knightmare frames.

"And you know this how?"

"I frequent areas near here, and I like to do my research. Never hurts to be aware of one's surroundings."

"Fine." Ohgi said, accepting the answer for now. "I'll gather who I can and meet you there." He said as Tamaki fired an RPG not even a few yards away.

The radio went silent and Lelouch let out a sigh, before rubbing his forehead.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Kallen said as the Glasgow and two Sutherlands grappled up the pillars holding the railroad.

"There it is, right on time." He muttered as he looked at the automated train upon the screen.

"N-0, N-1" Watch our backs, Q-1, slowly reverse until you are only just a bit slower than the train, once it gets within arms reach, put your hands on it and shift throttle to full forward to force and emergency stop."

They complied, the two knights took positions on either side and began to reverse while their heads where on a swivel. Kallen began to reverse as well, slow enough for the train to catch up but fast enough to avoid a damaging impact soon after. The two machines eventually met, and after the Glasgow put it hands on the train, its wheels began to push forward, as did the motors of the Glasgow's arms. Slowly but surely, the freighter came grinding to a halt.

"Excellent, lets open her up." Lelouch ordered. His commands where followed as the three units began to pull the doors apart, revealing factory fresh Sutherlands, battle rifles, and energy fillers.

Kallen and Lelouch grinned.

"Jackpot~" The both said.

"Kallen! Is that you!?" A voice shouted from down the railroad, it was Ohgi and the resistance group following shortly after. They looked at the two Sutherlands with suspicion, but as they weren't attacked, they decided to ignore it for now.

"Yeah, and check out what we just scored." Ohgi raised an eyebrow before jogging up to the train and peering into the cars. His eyes widened before he grinned from ear to ear.

"Guys you need to see this!" The rest of the resistance group ran over and began searching the cars and looking at them in awe.

"Kallen, I need to get out, ill be able to work easier if I have my own frame, as much as I enjoy having you on my lap."

Kallen giggled a little. "Aww, I liked my seat, oh well." She sat up and unlocked the hatch so that Lelouch could get out. They gave each other a peck on the lips before he made his exit and Kallen resealed the cockpit.

The surrounding resistance group all turned and stared with confusion at the young Britannian who climbed into a Sutherland himself, whispering to each other.

"They need to keep a lid on the situation so it will be difficult to get reinforcements, they'll have to make do with the troops and equipment on hand. _And_ I want payback for being dragged into your fight, so does Kallen." He said into his mic while the Sutherland began a base start up sequence and self diagnostic check. He was then greeted to a pleathora of information from his tactical display, showing the positions and status of the Britannian army currently sacking the ghetto.

"Kallen, do you want to switch to a Sutherland?"

"Nah, I'm good, I just need to recharge, my filler is only good for about 15 more minutes."

"Make it so, everyone ready up, I'll be giving instructions in 10 minutes."

 **At the G1**

"The terrorists are mixed among the eleven populace and are mounting a minor resistance against us. But they pose little threat to our vastly superior army." General Bartley bragged from his spot at the tactical display table.

"We know that, moving on." Clovis ordered.

"Understood your highness, the gas capsule will be-"

"What the public thinks." Clovis finished.

"Yes, we'll keep searching for her."

"Either way, I want her captured dead or alive." Clovis muttered.

 **Back at the train**

"Hey! Are you certain about this whole thing? They've had their IFF's removed, what if its a trap!?" Tamaki questioned Ohgi as the resistance leader powered up his knightmare, the red head in question appearing on his screen.

"The Britannians have total advantage in this war, they don't need to set any traps, they have the men, the munitions, both the tactical and strategical know-how and the funding." Jeramiah cut in from his Sutherland.

"What he said." Ohgi spoke from his freshly activated frame.

Tamaki turned towards Jeramiah's Sutherland. "And who the hell are you guys!? I know Kallen, but that school kid and you two seem to be brits to me! Why the hell should I trust you three!?

"Because you trust Q-1, Q-1 trusts me, I trust the man you are speaking to and he trusts the other." Lelouch deadpanned from his Sutherland while absorbing the info on his tactical screen and looking at the landscape. "Plus I was the one who gave you the knightmares in the first place."

Tamaki scoffed.

"Alright people lets move, get to your assigned points!" Ohgi commanded.

"P-1, can you move? It operates basically the same as what you're used to."

Ohgi picked up his radio. "Cant you tell us who you are? At least your name?"

"Sorry, but no, I cant do that, what if these signals are being intercepted? Perhaps once I've gained your trust and proven myself after the battle is over, but not right now. Anyways, if Q-1 is on schedule then enemy Sutherlands, probably 2 of them will reach you in twenty three seconds, shoot them through the wall." He ordered.

"Nah, he's out of his mind!" Tamaki barked.

"Everyone, double check your weapons." Ohgi ordered.

"What!? Are you serious!?" Tamaki asked flabbergasted.

Meanwhile, Kallen ran her Glasgow through the streets, eventually coming to a stop in the middle of an intersection, knowing the Britannian military would have eyes on her. She listened in on their com's to make sure.

"Enemy spotted at point F-31!"

She smirked. "That's right, now follow the birdy..."

"A feint eh? How pedestrian." Clovis said while on his little throne.

"Tell Lazlo squad to go straight in, have Euclid and Valery strike from the rear!" She heard Bartley order over the radio.

"And they took the bait!" She snickered.

"Three... two...one... fire!" Ohgi ordered. He and his five comrades opened fire on the debris, sending hundreds of rounds through the fragile cement wall.

"EH! Wha-!?" Was all one of them got to say before both frames where torn to shreds by the sheer volume of fire, limbs falling off and the machines falling into a smoking heap of scrap.

"Sir Euclid and sir Valery both lost!" One of the commanders said as the two Sutherlands where utterly destroyed, their IFF's giving out a "LOST" signal.

"Huh?" These words actually shocked the prince a little. "An ambush?"

Lelouch chuckled in his cockpit before turning his radio on to give advise to the resistance group and his three more trusted friends. "An ID signal can be a double edged sword. If you all follow the orders I issue the task at hand is sure to be completed. P-1, P-4, P-7, move a hundred meters to the right and fire your slash-harkens towards 3 o-clock!" Lelouch commanded.

"You heard him! Do what the boy says!" Ohgi ordered his friends to comply.

"Damn, what else does he want us to do!?" Tamaki complained.

"P-5, you ready?"

"Ugh, quit callin me that!"

Not long after, multiple slash-harkens where fired at a Sutherland, smashing into it with deadly kinetic energy and throwing it up into the air.

"They're using the same- GAH-!"

LOST

"The enemy is moving towards G-2-8!" One of the command staff said while looking at the tactical display.

Bartley gasped. "Send Lazlo squad- I mean Gaulbe squad!" He ordered.

Prince Clovis looked on in apprehension. "This means... terrorists have our military weaponry!?"

Kallen used her Anchor to grapple onto the roof of a building before hopping on, smashing her fist into the face of an unsuspecting Sutherland.

LOST

"Sir Gaulbe has ejected, his unit's been lost!" Another member of the command staff on the G-1 said.

"Change our codes, they're intercepting our transmitions!" Bartley barked.

"We already have sir, four times!"

"Do it again-!"

"This failure is _unacceptable_!" Prince Clovis yelled while standing from his throne.

"Forgive me-!" Bartley begged before there was a chirp and the earl of pudding appeared on the larger tactical screen projected on the wall.

"Good afternoon!" He said cheerily.

"What is it!? We're in the middle of an operation!" Bartley yelled.

"I'd say its time to deploy the ASEEC special weapon!" The earl replied.

"We've got no time for this right now!" Clovis screamed while walking down the steps from his throne.

A massive anti tank shell punched straight through a Britannian main battle tank like a hot knife through butter, causing it to lift off of the ground and to the side with the sheer force of impact before detonating inside, killing the crew and demolishing the insides.

LOST

"R-2, fire anchor."

A slash harken tore straight through a Britannian gunship.

LOST

"P-7, use UN ordinance."

A Sutherland fired its heavier cannon at an enemy APC, tearing a hole in its hull, the armor shattering like glass and the shrapnel tearing the crew to shreds.

LOST

"N-group, you'll continue your advance."

A squad of 5 Sutherlands rushed towards an unsuspecting group of Britannian ones, unleashing their battle rifles upon the retreating enemy, all while yelling battle cries.

"You bloody elevens!" One of them shouted indignantly before he and his squad of four finally succumbed to the overwhelming firepower.

LOST

"We just lost Lazlo squad!" One of the staff officers shouted.

"So do it! We'll have to bring up Quincy squad!" Clovis ordered finally reaching the tactical display.

"But milord, that will break the encirclement!" Bartley reminded the young prince.

"Now then, the enemy have five options, their move." Lelouch muttered over his radio. His words reaching Kallen, Jeramiah, and Villetta, who where all taking part in various attacks in the ghetto.

"Reinforce the breach with some of the units guarding me, all we know for certain is that enemy forces are here." Clovis commanded.

Lelouch silently observed his tactical display, seeing a loose encirclement starting to form from what was left of the forces already deployed, and those who where once guarding the G-1.

'Well... that's a more stupid move than I had anticipated.' "Q-1 does your Glasgow have an area map?"

"Yeah, I've got a map of the whole town, but it doesn't seem to have any current landmarks."

"It'll do."

Clovis grinned at his command staff, Bartley specifically. "Alright send in Berts and the others too!"

"Mission number 3 now..." Lelouch intoned calmly.

"Concentrate our forces there, surround them!" Clovis ordered while observing his tactical display.

"Is everything prepared?" Lelouch asked.

"The enemies main force is that center dot, finish every one of them off." Clovis commanded while looking at the tactical display, showing his forces closing in...

 **CHIRP-CHIRP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP**

Everyone stared at the table in confusion as the encirclement collapsed in on itself only to find that there was no-one there to greet them other than more Britannian forces.

"What!? Where's the enemy!?" Clovis demanded.

Within the old subway systems, the Kozuki resistance group made their get-away, along with Kallen, Lelouch, Jeramiah, and Villetta.

"With this I call check..." Lelouch said to himself and his three friends.

Kallen took that as her signal, turned her Glasgow around, and fired her slash-harkens at the ceiling behind her before continuing to make a tactical retreat.

The ground beneath the Britannian forces shook and rumbled like thunder before collapsing completely with a loud crash, swallowing the remainder of the Britannian military whole and destroying them all. Red bloomed on the tactical display, and as the circle widened, all signals within the radius displayed "LOST". There where nearly fifty units that entered that circle.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Yes! My plan worked! We can do this! We can defeat Britannia!" Lelouch exclaimed.

Clovis meanwhile, was in shock, and slowly, shakily, backed away from the tactical table. 'Who... Who in the hell am I up against!? What if... he's even better than Tohdoh!?'

"LLOYD!" He yelled.

"Yeeeeeees your highness?" The man answered smugly.

"Will it win? Can your toy beat them?"

"Hmph... my lord, please be so kind as to call it Lancelot..."

A/N and there we go! another successful chappy, please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N the epic conclusion of the Shinjuku massacre is here! Plz review!

 _"I count him braver who overcomes his desires than him who conquers his enemies; for the hardest victory is over self."_ _\- Aristotle_

* * *

"Z-0-1 Lancelot now activating... Lancelot activated, releasing hatch, Z-0-1 standby for activation, powered extension initiated." Cécile Croomy's voice echoed throughout the area as the ASEEC mobile command unit began to deploy a tarp covered knightmare.

"Did you read the manual?" Cécile asked over Suzaku's radio.

"Pretty much." He answered. 'Except I didn't understand half of the damn thing but yeah, I read it.' He thought while zipping up the white pilot suit over his bandaged body.

"Well done, you scored at the top of the class in the simulator."

"Hey look... about what you told me earlier." Suzaku began as he walked out of the mobile hospital.

"Huh? oh, its possible, but the chances are nearly zero..." She trailed off.

"But that means there is still a chance right?"

"Yes, I am afraid that's true. Even so you are not to do anything reckless, this new unit is not yet outfitted with an ejection system."

"Ok, I understand miss Cécile." He finished as he stopped at the tarp covered knightmare. A gust of wind blew the tarp off as the latches holding it in place loosened up. Suzaku gasped at the marvel of engineering, a sleek and beautiful knightmare, bleach white and solid polished gold being its color scheme. A pair of green photoreceptors as eyes on a humanoid face. It was the most human-like knightmare design he had ever laid eyes on.

"That's it?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yes, the advanced weapon developed by us in the advanced special envoy engineering corps. Lancelot, the world's first 7th generation knightmare frame." She proclaimed proudly as the sunlight glinted off of the polished gold and ruby red gem in the center of the chest.

"Well if you're ready Suzaku shall we proceed with the initial startup?" Lloyd asked while staring at the diagnostic displays in front of him.

"Initial start up continuing from phase 20, equipping energy filler..."

"Confirmed restart, energy filler now at full output." Another analyst stated. As the large sakuradite battery was placed inside the war machine.

"Thirty seconds to reach critical voltage."

"Core luminous- shifting phase, Yggdrasil drive powering up..."

"Initiating divicer setup, entry of divicer into Z-0-1, individual ID registration confirmed, man-machine interface engaged, conditioning resonance confirmed, rejection response weak, divicer stress response weak, all readings nominal." Cécile listed as the Lancelot powered up and Suzaku entered the cockpit, taking a firm hold of the controls.

"So far its all going per the data." Lloyd commented as the medical trucks began to clear the area for the Lancelot to launch.

"-perational status: green, back up tactical support: authorized, secondary confirmation given."

The Yggdrasil drive and core luminous began to go into overdrive, like the engines of a muscle car revving up before takeoff. The cords holding it in place dethatched, and the legs spread apart, deploying the land-spinners, one hand touching the ground and the other thrown off to the side into the air.

"Lancelot, activate M.E. boost!" The wheels of the land-spinners began to grind ferociously against the metal panels they pressed against.

"Lancelot launch!" The war machine blasted away from the launch pad, knocking back Lloyd and Cécile, and accelerating at break-neck speed towards the ghetto.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Running full throttle right out of the gate!" Lloyd observed with mirth.

"Cooler than the manual, with this- AH!" He gasped, feeling the pain of the bullet wound. 'Don't worry Lelouch, I swear I'll find and save not only you but your girlfriend, and that poor woman from the container... just hold on!' He thought, more determined than ever.

As he made his way down the streets, his advanced factspheres picked up several Sutherland class knightmares, their IFF tags not active.

"I'm sorry, but you're in my way, and I need to find my friend... I hope after this you will decide to lay low and stop fighting, it only makes the situation worse."

Tamaki looked at his screen in confusion, looking down the street, he had just started hearing screeching tires out of nowhere, suddenly a white and gold knightmare popped out of thin air down the long road, and closed the distance before Tamaki could even figure out what was going on.

"What the- it doesn't look like a sutherlan-"

 **SMASH**

The Lancelot karate chopped the head of Tamaki's Sutherland clean off, turning into smoke and shards of metal, it fell back in a heap and the cockpit ejected.

"Alright everyone, this is it, one more push and the enemy will be routed." He said over his mic.

"Hai!" Was the collective response of most, with a few other words of agreement thrown in.

"This is B-group reporting enemy presence!"

Lelouch blinked in surprise. "Reinforcements? Hmm, I didn't expect them to be able to call in support, what Clovis is doing is very low, even by the standards of the most disgusting nobles and royals... B-group, status report!" He commanded over the radio.

"Everyone ejected, but they took out four of us like nothing!"

'Elite pilots in Gloucester's perhaps?' "How many?" He continued.

"Just one, I think its a new model, I've never seen anything lik- AHHHHHHHH!" The radio went to the buzz of static as the head and arms where torn off of the Sutherland, the ejection seat firing off as the Lancelot stood there in the smoke, unscathed.

N-2 and N-3 began to blast away at the white and gold frame, but their bullets seemed to deflect off of an impenetrable green shield made out of a panel of energy.

"It has shields!?" Lelouch questioned incredulously while looking at the video screen.

"Y-yeah! What do we do-!? GAHHHHHH!" Static once again, as the Lancelot took the head of one Sutherland clean off with one of its advanced slash-harkens. The lancelot then launched itself into the air, before coming back down, its metal boot firmly planted into the face of the other one, the head imploding on itself from the force of impact. Both ejected.

Clovis looked down at the tactical screen in slight disdain. "For heavens sake, now I'll owe my older brother a debt I don't mean to incur. It's for the best though." He said while walking back to his throne. 'I do hope you wont ask to much of me Schneizel.'

Meanwhile, R-1 and R-2 where getting their asses handed to them. The Lancelot threw an uppercut at one of them, its head coming clean off. Then the white knight smashed its fist into the gut of the other, crippling it. The cockpit ejected, and Lancelot threw the remains to the ground.

Lelouch got his game face on. "N-group, P-group, Q-1, rendezvous on grid D-5 with me! I repeat, all units regroup at D-5, any surviving members of B-group, you do the same and transmit any video recording of the enemy unit if you can!"

A few minutes later, the remainder of the resistance group met up with Lelouch and the two former purist members. He did a head count.

"Ok, we have N-0, N-1, N-4, N-5, P-1, P-7, and Q-1... that's it."

"What the hell happened!?" Ohgi asked. "We were doing so well!"

"The Britannians had one last card up their sleeve, a new knightmare model, it mopped the floor with R-group and B-group and probably Tamaki as well, along with N-2 and N-3."

"Oh you have got to be kidding me!" P-7 said.

"Afraid not, but don't worry, I have a plan, P-1, I want you, along with P-7, N-4, and N-5 to find a safe area, hide until the battle is complete. I need only the best, too many focusing on one target has disaster written all over it, too much potential for friendly fire and overall confusion. Besides, those Sutherlands could come in handy later. I will be seeing you again, good luck escorting the civilians and finding your friends." Lelouch explained.

One by one the Sutherlands of the resistance group leapt off of the building and made their way to a quiet part of the ghetto.

"Ok, I haven't had much time to examine our opponent, but from what I can gather it is purely a close quarters melee unit, the only ranged weapons are its slash-harkens. So here is my idea, N-0 take up a flanking position with Q-1, N-1, get on a rooftop and provide fire support from above, I will confront it myself, when it gives chase, I will lead it to the ambush position, from there, we will drop everything we have on it. That knightmare can only deflect projectiles from one or two directions at a time. When it does that then it will be limited to its slash-harkens, aim for the joints if possible, they are the weak spot of any armor."

He finished by blowing a kiss to Kallen's Glasgow and hopping off of the building and heading in the general direction of the Lancelot. His head was on a swivel as his factspehre opened up and he observed his surroundings, his eyes sharp and ears listening for any sign of the white and gold monstrosity.

That was when he caught a glimpse of something down the road, he deactivated his factsphere and zoomed in on it with the standard view. It was the Lancelot, looking in several different directions. Lelouch gulped, then quick as lightning, the Lancelot turned around and looked right at him.

His eyes widened as the new knightmare closed the distance faster than a speeding bullet.

"OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT-!" He turned his Sutherland around, going as fast as possible in the opposite direction, but the white frame seemed to be able to go several times faster, and still closed the distance alarmingly fast. He turned around and began to fire at the Lancelot, but the bullets where deflected off of the emerald green panel of energy, the bullets flying back towards into Lelouch's general direction. The bullets slammed into the buildings to his left...

He heard screaming at looked back to see that the bullets tore up an apartment complex. A woman was falling out with the debris, clutching a little baby in her arms.

"NO!" He threw his gun to the side and jumped up to gently grasp them like one would catch a firefly, and set them down on the rubble.

"Run!" He yelled, before turning around.

The Lancelot was only a few meters away, it stared at him, but made no move to attack or close the distance further. His Sutherland stared at the white knightmare for several seconds, the only sound being the gasps and sobs of the woman running away. He slowly began to take steps back, continuing to stare at the death machine before him, as if looking at it was the only thing stopping it from moving.

Meanwhile, Suzaku wasn't sure how to react, the terrorists didn't seem to pull punches or care about protecting people, but this one was different, he saved that woman's life, and her child, if he didn't then Suzaku wasn't sure that he would be able to do it in his stead, his knightmare was fast, but not that fast.

He was tempted to let this one go, but as much as he would like to stop fighting and try to make the terrorists see reason, he had a job to do. He reactivated his landspinners.

Lelouch took that as a sign to once again start running like hell to the ambush point. He pushed his Sutherland to the limit, redirecting power to anything that could help him go just a little bit faster, because right now, speed is life, and distance from that _thing_ is life insurance.

"Is the ambush ready!?" He yelled into his radio.

"Yes, but uh, quick question... that green haired girl is awake and staring at N-0 in his cockpit, he says she is really creeping him out, he wants to know if he can make her leave?" Kallen said with a bit of mirth.

"Sorry, but no, she could have vital information about what Clovis has been doing that would warrant such an atrocity, we need that data." He said while checking his six, the white knight was hot on his tail, but with all the extra juice he pumped into his land-spinners and servo motors he can keep the distance like it is... for now.

"I'm getting close, be ready to jump into action!" He said as the white knight continued to chase him down.

"3... 2... 1, now!"

As he passed between a pair of buildings, Kallen came crashing out of a concrete building, and tackled the Lancelot into another one across the street. She managed to pin it to the ground, and sucker punched its face into the concrete. It didn't do much internal damage, but there where plenty of scrapes on the paint and a dent in the forehead.

At that moment Suzaku heard Lloyd screaming in unfathomable agony and then curse so much the devil would blush.

Knowing it would be unwise to continue, Kallen backed off. The Lancelot got up quickly and stared her down, before rushing at her. Only for the sound of gunfire to break Suzaku's concentration, the knightmare from before got a new gun, and was blazing away at him. He held up his blaze luminous to deflect the gunfire. Then he heard bullets from the opposite direction, and used his scond blaze luminous to stop those as well.

He was so distracted he didn't notice the blue Glasgow from before come back for round 2...

 **WHAM!**

The blue Glasgow planted its fist into the Lancelot's gut, knocking it off balance, and then began to throw jabs at it, the gunfire ceased, and Suzaku now had his full attention on the blue 4th gen unit. He saw another fist coming his way, and grabbed it, to his surprise however, the arm detached and exploded In his hand, stunning him and making his cameras go on the fritz, after that, an uppercut was thrown his way, a shard of one of the two gold prongs of the Lancelot's head snapped off, and the white knight was knocked off balance. The blue frame fired a slash-harken at the knee joint, it connected, and Suzaku lost most of his control over his left leg.

"Suzaku." Lloyd said through his radio. "Capture that blue frame's pilot."

"Huh!?" Croomy's voice bled through. "They would make an excellent test pilot!" Lloyd defended.

"Absolutely not!" Cecile yelled. "They are a terrorist!"

"I don't care! They should be in here piloting my knightmares! To be able to out-maneuver my Lancelot in a brawl like that in a hunk of junk knightmare 3 generations below and put together with ductape is nothing short of pure skill! She even used a tactic invented by Marianne the flash, that detach and explode arm thing!"

"She?"

"Females are naturally more agile and have more dexterity than males in equal shape, its just how their bodies are built, to pilot a Glasgow like you're moving your own body is something a female is more likely to do, not impossible that its a man but still..."

"Sir, ma'am, can we save the bio lesson for later!? I'm in the middle of fighting for my life!" He said, barely dodging a round house kick that would have had his head spinning if it connected.

With only one fully functional leg he was put on the defensive, dodging the kicks and punches if he could while backing off.

"That's enough Q-1, he is beaten and on the retreat, N-1 can cover us from the rooftop if he comes back again, the pilot doesn't know she is there so one good round of UN ordinance will make him think twice. Q-1, N-0, follow me, N-1, cover us."

Two Sutherlands and a one armed Glasgow began making their way to the mobile command center...

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU LOST!?" Clovis yelled at Lloyd.

"My Lancelot is a well oiled tool, it can help but it isn't an instant win button your highness, the pilot was ambushed from all sides, and could not stop them from dealing critical damage that severely crippled its fighting capabilities. I had no choice but to order a retreat. You can however take pleasure in the fact that it wiped out several groups of enemies in Sutherland class knightmare frames. At least 10, and all without taking a scratch before the ambush, and the pilot was wounded on top of that. If anything you should be happy we managed to inflict the losses we did."

"Surely it could have stayed out longer!" The prince argued back.

"Your highness, the Lancelot was down a leg, had detrimental internal damage to several key components, was filled with bullet holes, scratched to hell, had a multitude of dents, and on top of that the cameras allowing the pilot vision where on the fritz, if I made him stay out any longer then the Lancelot would have been torn to shreds and the pilot lost. Years of research and millions of pound in experimental tech lost. Then you would _Really_ owe prince Schneizel." Lloyd finished with a serious face.

Clovis growled but had nothing to say, shutting off the video feed.

"Retreat... the day is lost." He grumbled. His command staff quietly made to getting the mobile command center moving...

 **Knock knock knock**

One of the guards by the door cracked it open to see who it was-

 **BANG**

Only for his brains to be blown out of his head, and the door forced open. Gunfire continued to pour in, killing all of the staff officers, except for Bartley, who was quivering behind the tactical display. 4 people came in dressed in Britannian trooper armor, 2 men, and 2 women judging by their body shape. One of the women stood guard by the door, and 2 of the others, a man and a woman pinned general Bartley. The last one, a tall but slightly skinny one stood right in front of Clovis. He pulled out a gun and aimed it at the man's head.

Lelouch glared at the blonde man from behind his helmet. A fifth person came in, a woman green hair and gold eyes in a straight jacket.

"Human experimentation... I never thought you could stoop that low..."

"Wait h-hold on, have mercy please!"

"Mercy... mercy!? Where was the mercy for the hundreds of civilians that where massacred here today!? Where is the mercy you showed them!?"

"I- I- I'm sorry!"

"Sorry. You're _sorry_!? Sorry doesn't bring back the men, the women, and children you ordered to be slaughtered like animals!"

"JUST LET ME EXPLAIN!"

He cocked the gun. "Talk."

"I, was so angry, I still am, at the elevens. They took some of the only few real family I have away from me... Lelouch... Nunnally... they're dead... gone... I- I never got to say goodbye... you eleven bastards MURDERED THEM! So I get to have my vengeance!"

"And what of the human experimentation on that girl?" Lelouch questioned while pointing at C.C.

"I... I'm desperate to get them back... I miss them... so much. I thought if I could figure out her secret then maybe... maybe I could see them again... and my family might be whole... I could go back to painting and gardening and enjoying life... but... nothing worked... she never told me how she did it... even after I pleaded with her to tell me. I offered her anything she could ever want and she refused me still. So out of desperation, I did something terrible, I wish I didn't have to, but I did.

The silence was deafening.

"Well... aren't you going to kill me?" Clovis stuttered after finishing his tirade.

Lelouch looked back at the 4 of them. Kallen, Jerry, and Villetta gave no word or gesture. Even the green haired girl offered nothing but a shrug.

He remembered her suddenly popping out of Jeramiah's Sutherland, and trying to get to him. She said her name for now was just C.C. and that she had something to offer him as a reward for saving him once this was over. He asked what Clovis was doing to her.

"Experimenting." Was her one word answer. But the tone she used when saying it delivered a dark message with it.

He clung to his gun tightly. He then grabbed the military radio off of the tactical table and handed it to him.

"Order the remainder of your men to stop attacking right now or I _will_ shoot you."

* * *

"Its your fault! This is what happens when you oppose the Britannians!" One of the civilians shouted in the warehouse.

"What!? Why you gutless coward!" Tamaki yelled back while a woman started to cry. "How many people where killed because of this!?"

"Shut up, do you know how many of us where killed or captured, do ya!?" Tamaki yelled back. Quit cryin!"

Ohgi, along with the other 3 that still had Sutherlands stood inside.

"Hey Ohgi, who was that kid that helped us? The brit? He's pretty good." One of them asked.

"Damn if I know, He doesn't answer when I call so maybe he bought it?" Ohgi said, but was unsure of his conclusion.

"I hope those 4 are ok." Another said.

"Hey guys, do you hear that!?" one of them said while looking at the cargo door of the building.

"Yeah... it sounds like a big engine... and rumbling and... SHIT ITS A TANK!"

 **BOOM**

The door was blasted open, and on the other side where several squads of soldiers and a main battle tank. Its gun pointed at Ohgi, and MG's on the civilians.

"This is what you get for defying Britannia! Ready, aim, fi-"

"This is prince Clovis LA Britannia! I command you, cease fighting! I repeat, stop engaging in combat, I will allow no more blood to be spilled this day!"

* * *

"How was that?" Clovis asked.

"Perfect." Lelouch said. He then put his gun down, and turned around, starting to walk away, he signaled for the other 4 to come with him. Jeramiah smacked Bartley upside the head, knocking him unconscious. All 5 of them started to leave...

"W-wait... so... you're not going to kill me?" Clovis asked in shock.

Lelouch looked back at Clovis.

"Even after all these years I still beat you in chess... no, I wont kill you... but if you pull something like this again..." Lelouch trailed off, the unspoken warning made clear.

'You still beat me at chess... so... we've met before? And we played chess? But... the only people I've played against are my... family...' Clovis finished his thought with wide eyes. He stared at the door where the 5 of them made their exit...

"Who are you?" He mumbled to himself.

Lelouch sat in his knightmare as they made their way to the laboratory underneath Ashford academy.

"Lelouch, are you ok?" He heard Kallen ask over the radio.

"Yeah... I'm just not sure if I made the right choice... he deserved to die... but after hearing him explain his situation... I just couldn't do it."

"To be honest Lelouch, I'm glad you didn't."

"Really?"

"Yeah... if I thought someone killed you and Nunnally without remorse... I'm pretty sure I would be doing some pretty messed up stuff to get justice myself. I can understand where he was coming from. He did horrible things but... don't we all do bad things out of anger? What he did was unforgivable, but I get why he did it."

"Thanks darling... I needed to hear that..."

* * *

A/N yay another chapter! REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N WOOOH! 2 chapters in 1 day! plz read. Also, fun fact, I am aware that Kallen is pronounced Kah-len in the show, but I always thought it sounded better pronounced Kay-len so that's how it is in my stories.

And finally, fair warning, hot shower lemon near the end of the chapter, it's less romantic and more rough and kinky, because I already wrote 2 like that in code wars just recently and I wanted to mix it up a little. but don't skip the rest of the chapter just to read that part ok? XD

 _"People can have the Model T in any color – so long as it's black." - Henry Ford_

* * *

"Wake up Lelouch! I know you where sleeping, your hands stopped moving!" Milly yelled while swatting him over the head with a newspaper. He was sitting at the student council table with Shirley and Rivalz, while Nina was in the corner doing her own thing. She wacked him about six times before letting up.

"Well you don't have to beat me up over it do you?" He asked with a chuckle.

"C'mon Milly, lay off, he had a trying day yesterday." Kallen said while walking in with some coffee and donuts.

"Nah, serves ya right for ditching me like that, I had to help with yesterday's paperwork without your expertise." Rivalz said playfully.

"That's right, what was up with you yesterday? First you leave with Kallen, then you call me about traffic, and then I don't hear from you till late this morning." Shirley questioned from his left while Kallen set the glorious caffeinated and sugary treats on the table.

"Oh... well-"

"That's enough guys, lets not get side tracked here. If we don't come up with a fix for the club activities budget there wont be enough money for anything at all." Milly said while taking a sip of her mocha.

"And if it comes to that point-" Nina started softly.

"Then the equestrian club will be _pissed_." Rivalz finished. "We don't want'em commin in here on horseback." He then grabbed a vanilla donut from the box.

"Rivalz, couldn't you be a more serious student council member?" Milly pleaded.

"Well it would have been nice of you to remind us of this mess a day ago." Shirley commented while pointing the eraser of her pencil at the blonde girl.

"I would have to say a day later, then we would have given up!" Rivalz snarked.

"Good idea, we can still do that." Lelouch agreed while Kallen silently giggled in her seat to Lelouch's right while nursing a cappuccino.

"GUUUUUUUUUUUUUTS!" Milly roared. Everyone flinched at how loud it was.

"You trying that guts spell again?" Rivalz asked.

"Yup, I want you people to start putting your all into this!" Milly chirped.

"I really don't think your _magic_ is gonna do a whole lot." Kallen observed, with Lelouch nodding in agreement as he sipped his expresso.

"Actually its got me going Madame president!" Shirley said with vigor.

"Hmmm supple _and_ willing, that's what I like!" Milly said.

Lelouch and Kallen both let out a snort of amusement.

"I trained hard in the gymnastics club!" Shirley continued while grasping at her arm, showing off her "muscle", not getting the innuendo.

"That's not what I was getting at." Milly began.

"Huh?"

"You're a 10."

"Wha-"

"From what I've seen in the girls bathroom anyway. You've been filling out in all the right places huh?" Milly teased.

"Woahoa!" Rivalz said, taking notice of her figure. Meanwhile Lelouch and Kallen couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor girl.

"W-What are you talking about you perv!?" She said while grabbing her shoulders across her chest. Her cheeks where red as a tomato.

* * *

"Jeeze, the president is just a dirty old man on the inside, sullying the meeting with her filthy mind." Shirley commented.

Nina giggled. "Yeah, well that's Milly for you.

Rivalz chuckled as well. "Look at the bright side, we got the budget balanced didn't we?" He commented as the trio made their way to class. They entered...

"They used poison gas?" They heard one of the students say.

"Man, that's freaky, Shinjuku is only 30 minutes from here." Another said as a small group of students observed the computer on the table. On the screen was a news video, the caption was "Shinjuku ghetto sealed off to deal with poison gas." The screen had a shot of Britannian troopers and a few armored vehicles barricading the road into the ruined city.

"Oh my god, I saw smoke rising in Shinjuku, that must have been the poison gas!" The girl in the group began to gossip.

"Are they saying anything else about it?" The first one asked while Lelouch and Kallen walked up behind Shirley, Rivalz, and Nina.

"Shinjuku?" Shirley asked Lelouch.

"I heard about it in real time from a friend, that's why I called you yesterday." Lelouch responded.

"Hey! Check out the footage of those dead elevens!" One of them said. "Ew, don't look at that!" The girl said. This earned a glare and a growl from both Kallen and Lelouch, and Shirley looked upset at the comment as well.

'This is strange... why would they cover it up?' Lelouch asked himself while throwing a look Kallen's way. 'What are you up to brother?'

He decided to walk forward and slam the computer shut.

"Hey!"

"Hey yourself, eleven or not making fun of dead people like they are some kind of joke is disgusting, piss off." The group grumbled ad disbanded. Class continued like normal for the rest of the day.

* * *

Jeramiah and Villetta rode in the back of a limo, making their way to an administration office.

"That ex-civil servant is such a fool."

"Are you referring to Bartley?"

After the battle ended and the knightmares brought to the Ashford lab, Villetta and Jeramiah went back to what remained of the Britannian forces, claiming they ejected after being ambushed by terrorists...

 _Flashback_

"Your highness, what are your orders?" Jeramiah asked, with Villetta next to him, standing in attention. She was a woman of her word, he proved himself to her and now she would continue to serve him.

"We need to keep an eye on what is going on in the Britannian high command, my participation in the battle will no doubt spread through the ranks of both terrorists and Britannian alike, and with my interaction with Clovis, I am afraid that we have come to far to stop, we have to finish what we started... I will give you discretion on how to handle this assignment for the time being, you know the current hierarchy in Japan's Britannian government far better than I. That is all for now, I will find a way to contact you when I have everything sorted out, for now however, good luck. Dismissed."

 _Flashback end_

"His highness preformed flawlessly that day, wiping out the attack force. There is no way they can find him and they know it, he is just too good for shmucks like them to find. This inspection is a farce."

"So Jeramiah, how do we do this?" Villetta asked.

"We need to keep our eyes on the top of the food chain, so our best bet is to keep tabs on Clovis and Bartley. I'll look after the prince, Bartley is more easily swayed by your... womanly charm..." Jeramiah stated.

"Ugh... that bald bastard is such a disgusting pig sometimes, you owe me for this." Villetta said with a groan.

"No need to worry, I will also be looking after Kewell."

"That uppity bastard that's always after your job?"

"Yup, he has been more aggressive with his promotion hunting, he might try to do something drastic, even oust me, I have to keep an eye on him."

* * *

Lelouch walked out into the courtyard with a book under one of his arms, he saw Kallen laying down in the grass. He grinned. Lelouch slowly walked up to her, laid down, and gave her a kiss on her cheek from behind.

She giggled before turning around and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Hey Lelouch, whatever happened to the green haired girl... C.C.?"

"I don't know honestly, one second she was in the lab, the next she was gone, strange, but I suppose it doesn't matter."

"Hmm." She hummed.

"You look happy." He commented.

"Yeah... just taking a trip down memory lane."

"Anything good?"

"Nah... just a bunch of crap about this really snarky prince and a lovesick redhead doing a ton of super cheesy lovey dovey stuff that would make most people gag." She quipped.

"Yeah... and what about the more... _sensual_ memories... are those any good?" He whispered while rubbing the small of her back with one hand and caressing her cheek with the other.

"Those aren't bad." She relented quietly, leaning in for another kiss. It was slow and sensual. He got on top of her and kissed her deeper-

"Hey! Q-quit kissing! Its time to get to the chem lab, get a move on!" Shirley yelled at them from the 2nd story window.

"Ah crap, that's right, it's my turn to set up for class." He whined while breaking the kiss.

Kallen smiled at him, stretching slowly like a cat beneath him and giving him a sultry look. She smirked as she saw his eyes wander to very specific parts of her body. "We can continue this later." She whispered while giving him one last peck on the lips. He stood up and gave her a hand before they started making their way to chemistry class.

* * *

"Well, what shall we do? He may be late again this evening." Sayoko asked Nunnally while working on a pink origami crane.

"I'll wait, he said we would all be having dinner together tonight, and he would bring Kallen-chan!" She said sweetly.

Sayoko smiled as she finished the crane. "There now, this one's finished." She said, presenting it to the blind and wheel chair bound girl.

Nunnally felt for the folded paper in front of her, once she touched it, she gently grabbed it and began to feel its curves and edges.

"Hmm, a bird?" She guessed.

"Yes, its a crane."

"Wow, the Japanese are so skillful..." She trailed off before turning her closed eyes towards the door.

Sayoko looked at it, surprised at how the little girl could hear someone coming before she could. The door slid open, revealing Lelouch and Kallen.

"Sorry we're so late. Chemistry class got a little hectic and we had to clean up some explosive residue."

"Lord Lelouch, did Kallen set the class on fire _again_?" Sayoko asked.

Lelouch chuckled while Kallen groaned. "I told you that was a one time accident!"

"Welcome home Lelouch, welcome home Kallen!" Nunnally chirped happily.

"Yes, welcome home my lord and lady." Sayoko interjected.

"No place quite like it..." He said while wrapping an arm around Kallen's waist. "Right Nunnally?"

* * *

"As you all know, the project was a complete failure, as a result, this branch is being gutted, and its resources re-allocated to more practical research projects. I've set up a place in Narita for you. You can move everything out there." He spoke to the men and women in the conference room before him.

There where murmurs amongst the 5 scientists at the table.

"If his majesty found out we did these experiments without his consent..."

"Understood, we will pack our things and head out immediately!"

* * *

"Miss Sayoko was just teaching me about the art of origami." Nunnally said while Lelouch cut his food. Kallen and Sayoko where content to eat the home cooked meal quietly while listening to the adorable girl ramble.

"If you fold the paper correctly you can make almost anything!" She said, accidentally spilling some soup on her chin in her excitement.

"Easy there, you don't have to tell me everything all at once ya know, I'm not goin anywhere." He said while grabbing a napkin and wiping her face.

"Yeah, you're right, thank you."

"You're very welcome."

"I'm so happy, cuz last night you scared me a little." Kallen's fork tapped the plate as she shot Lelouch a concerned look, her eyes switching between him and Nunnally.

"Did I? Sorry, I just have a lot on my mind is all." He muttered while looking at Kallen.

"Hey, they say if you fold a thousand of these cranes your wish will come true!" She said while holding up the pink paper bird. "So if there's anything at all that you've been wishing for..."

"Mmm no, not really, I'm actually really happy with my life right now." 'Not a complete lie, if I could ignore yesterday and how the world is continuing to go to shit in a constant state of war then I wouldn't mind living like this, just the 4 of us, and our student council friends.' "What about you, do you wish for anything?" He asked.

"Hmm..." She thought for a moment. "I wish the world was a gentler place."

"When the day finally comes that you can see again, I'm sure it will be."

"Really?" She asked sounding hopeful.

"I promise..." He said, his resolve built up, he shared a look and a nod with Kallen that she returned. 'The truth is there are very few paths our future can take. The Ashfords are sheltering us for now, but how long will that last? If our identities are revealed, Rivalz, Shirley, Nina, everyone will abandon us, except for Sayoko, Kallen, Jerry and Villetta. We would end up as political tools or casualties of royal ambition just like before. I have to build a world where not just Nunnally, but all the innocent that suffer now can find happiness.'

"Sayoko taught me this the other day, it's called a Japanese promise!" She said, wrapping her pinky around Lelouch's. "Cross my heart, hope to die, eat a thousand needles if I lie, pinky promise song!" She chanted cutely.

Kallen nearly exploded into a fit of giggles at the little girl's words.

Lelouch chuckled loudly. "Well that's scary! I might have to eat a thousand needles some day!"

"That's right, so I better not catch you telling lies ok?"

"Don't you worry, I'll never lie, I swear, not to you anyway."

* * *

"So, how's campus life treating ya?" Ohgi asked over the phone. Kallen was standing on the roof, casually looking over the edge of the railing, down to the campus below.

"Ah, you know, same old same old. Classes are going fine, did you hide the umm... _toys_... well?"

"Yeah, don't worry, the army is on high alert but we have them covered... Naoto would be so proud to see you back in school ya know."

"Yeah..."

"So, you know who the guy was that led us yesterday... any chance I could meet him?"

"Well, that's up to him. But what I can say is that even though he isn't Japanese he still cares about the people, and he means well, I can vouch for him."

"Ok... if you say so... listen I gotta go, have a nice day, and forget about Shinjuku for now, I'll be in touch, bye."

"Bye." She hung up letting out a sigh and cracking her neck.

She went to history class with Lelouch, the professor soon called on him to give a detailed report on the inner workings of the Britannian aristocracy.

"The aristocracy was highly educated-" 'On ruining peoples lives' with such an emphasis on edification and training they produced a superior breed of ruler-" 'That knew how to kill anyone that didn't fit in their own little utopia.' "And secondly they possessed heightened efficiency-" 'They could kill innocent people faster than normal' " Since only a small number of the very best where carefully chosen from their ranks." 'To lead in the urban cleansing.'

"Good, that will do." The teacher said, and Lelouch instantly lost interest in what was going on after sitting down.

He looked at Kallen, seeing that she had her makeup kit open, and was using its mirror to look at him. She smiled at him through it.

He smiled and winked back.

She raised an eyebrow, continuing to grin at him.

He wiggled his eyebrows obnoxiously.

It took all of her willpower to not bust out laughing at his antics.

* * *

"And the research center?" Bartley said in his continued conversation while in his office.

"Transferred to Narita last night."

"Right. And how has prince Clovis been doing?"

"He still hasn't come out of his chambers sir, he eats and insists that he is fine, but he doesn't want to come out yet, he sounded like he was working on something in there."

"He went through a near death experience, I'm surprised he is doing this well. Either way, are you certain that _she_ is really the one coming?"

"Yes sir, reports indicate that with prince Clovis temporarily out of action and the strength of our forces here weakened by that debacle in Shinjuku, princess Cornelia and princess Euphemia will be arriving as soon as they finish their work in area 18."

He sighed "I really don't want to be on her bad side, do your level best to clean this place up, and make sure only the most competent people are here to greet her. She isn't flamboyant like our prince, she is quick, clean, precise, and efficient, and she doesn't like people in power who are senile, sloppy, or corrupt."

"Yes sir, right away."

"That will be all." The phone on the other end hung up. "Today is not my day..."

* * *

The bells rung as classes ended for the day. Kallen was surrounded by her friends while Lelouch packed up his supplies.

"Hey Kallen, wanna go get some tea?"

"Nah, I'm good, Lelouch and I have to go to the student council office, we are having a little get-together to celebrate the balanced budget." She smiled and kissed Lelouch after he walked over to the table. The girls all squealed at the show of affection.

"Sorry ladies, I'm taken, and I'm a one girl kind of guy." He said while wrapping an arm around her. At that point they all started talking about how they where going to tell the whole school about how they saw the school couple make out. Over exaggerating what happened of-course.

The two of them walked over to the student council ball room with Shirley, who shot jealous looks at Kallen whenever she though the red head wasn't looking.

They entered, and started helping to prepare the place for their little party.

"I found it!" Shirley said, holding up a computer chip on the second floor, distracting Lelouch and Kallen as they had just finished setting the table.

"Oh thank god you found my lab data!" Nina said while gently taking the chip from Shirley's fingers.

"Yeah, thanks, my ass was _killin_ me!"

"You where able to find it?" Milly said while walking through a sliding metal door. She was wearing an apron and pushing a cart of food. She began to set out the buffet while everyone added the final touches to make sure everything was pristine.

"Alright lets get ready to dig in!"

"Uh, Shirley, could you help me set these on the table?" Nunnally asked while rolling in with her wheel chair.

"Oh, sure!"

"Still cute as a button." Kallen commented.

"Hey guys, check it out!" Rivalz said while holding up a glass bottle with a cork. "I got something to go with our dinner!" It was a French bottle of liquor.

"Is that champagne!?" Shirley yelled in shock.

"Hehe yeah! Come on loosen up you guys! Lets celebrate with a toast."

"That sounds great but we are on the student council, we really shouldn't." Nina said. Meanwhile, Rivalz was starting to work on the cork.

"Nina is right! We cant be drinking that!" Shirley began wrestling with Rivalz for the bottle.

"Lelouch, catch!" He tossed it to Lelouch, who stood there unsure what to do with it.

"You aren't getting away with this either Lulu!" She said while rushing toward him.

"Shirley wait, calm down!" She grabbed hold of the bottle and started to shake it around while Lelouch fought to keep it in his grip. The cork popped off. Kallen luckily managed to duck in time. She then stood back up and sighed in relief.

Only for the sudsy drink to splash all over her with a fizz and a swish. The bubbles making a popping sound as she was drenched in the gold liquid.

The room went silent.

"Uh... what just happened?" Nunnally asked.

* * *

Kallen sighed in the warm water of the shower, lathering her skin with the heavenly feeling, it was relaxing.

 **Knock knock**

"Hey darling, its me, I've brought you some clothes."

"Come in."

She heard the door open up, and Lelouch place her replacement clothes on the counter.

She smiled... she had a _naughty_ idea... she said she would do something for him after the casino, and she was horny.

"Hey hun, can you hand me my purse really quick?"

"Sure." His hand slipped past the curtain with her purse in hand.

She swatted it out of his hand back into the dry area where it was and snatched his arm, pulling him in and pressing him against the wall. She brought her lips to his mouth. The kiss was energetic and lustful. She pulled back with a string of saliva linking their tongues.

"I never got to make you feel good after that trip to the casino." She whispered into his ear. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt while continuing the battle of tongues with him, neither one wanting to stop tasting the other. Soon enough she got tired of the buttons and ripped it off of him, throwing it out of the shower. She then got on her knees and unzipped his pants, pulling them down with his boxers. His dick sprang out. He pulled her up and pinned her to the wall. He picked her up by her thighs and threw her legs over his shoulders. He entered her in a single go, and she moaned in pleasure. He began to fuck her pussy relentlessly. Pounding into her with enough force to make her breasts bounce hypnotically.

Each thrust was just as powerful, if not more so than the last. He fucked her fast and he fucked her _hard_. The sound of his balls slapping against her ass as he rammed into her filled the air. They both panted, staring into each others eyes. She eventually began to spasm as she hit her climax. He began to play with her heaving breasts while the grip of her legs around his shoulders intensified. She closed her eyes and her head rolled back in a soundless scream of pleasure.

He was close as well, he pulled out after he was sure she was done. He let her down to the floor gently and propped her against the wall. He came all over her. Her face, breasts and stomach covered in his seed.

She got to work instantly. She wrapped her lips around his dick and slowly took it all in down to the base, before pulling back and going forward again, building a rhythm.

She sucked him hard. The sound of her slurping and swallowing filling the air as she pleasured him. He put his hands on her head. Bucking forward and pulling her towards him. The pleasure already building up.

"Oh fuck that's good... you're such a good girl Kallen..." He whispered huskily while she went to town on him. Her tongue wrapping around his head and teeth slightly grazing his shaft. He began to buck harder and pull her closer as he began to reach his climax quickly.

He loved her, and he loved everything they did together, even if it was just the simple things, but this was always amazing.

He finally reached his limit, and she was no longer doing any of the work. He was fucking her skull with ferocity and she loved it. His dick flooding her mouth and throat turned her on. He loved to be in control, and she loved that feeling of being dominated. With one final thrust he crammed his cock down her throat and blew his load. She sucked him dry for nearly half a minute as she milked him for his cum. She gagged a little, some of it coming out of the corners of her mouth, but she continued to swallow.

He held her there, hands holding on to her head still, and only when he finished and she drank it all did he slowly slide her mouth off of him. Her jaw hung open after releasing his dick with a pop. She stared up at him with half lidded and lustful eyes that drove him crazy.

He wasn't done, not by a long shot...

* * *

"That was fun." Lelouch said while straightening his collar. Kallen was walking next to him wearing some of his clothing.

"Yes it was." She said with a playful tone. "We should be doing that a lot more often."

Lelouch was about to respond. When he heard Nunnally cry out.

"Lelouch it's awful!"

"What is it Nunnally?" They both walked over to her, seeing the TV was broadcasting.

"Prince Clovis is ill, he wont come out of his room, he cant run area eleven anymore." Milly said.

"Prince Clovis is not well, and suffering greatly from the lives lost in Shinjuku, we do not know if or when he will recover. As of this moment, area eleven is under the command of General Bartley and myself until a replacement arrives that is more suitable for the task. I am afraid that we have no further information to share. That is all. Jeramiah said on screen.

The TV suddenly cut to an unexpected source.

"Breaking news! An arrest has been made today concerning the potential poisoning of Clovis LA Britannia! The suspect is Suzaku Kururugi! I repeat, Suzaku Kururugi arrested for assassination attempt!"

Lelouch's jaw dropped. "Oh no..."

* * *

A/N alrighty I hoped you enjoyed every bit of this chapter and are willing to drop a review on your way out!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Here is another, and fair warning, chapter 8 was uploaded right after chapter 7, you may have missed that notification, make sure you read that before coming here. And as a treat, I'm going to let you guys in on a plot point. YES this story WILL have SuzakuXEuphemia romance and lemons. Please enjoy, review, and long live his majesty Lelouch VI Britannia!

PS if anyone wants to see Cornelia and/or C.C. and/or Milly in a pairing, please let me know and tell me who/how/why. do this and I MIGHT put it in.

 _"Victorious warriors win first and then go to war, while defeated warriors go to war first and then seek to win." - Sun Tzu_

* * *

"Do you know anything about this syringe, Suzaku Kururugi? It was used to poison prince Clovis, nearly robbing him of his life. We have done our research, you are the last standing offspring of the former prime minister of Japan. Your motive here is clear." Lord Kewell accused the young man in the straight jacket, he sat in a wooden chair next to a wood table. Kewell was on the other side, and 4 security guards stood menacingly to his left and right. The interrogation room was dimly lit, and he was badly beaten. In front of him was a syringe, wrapped in plastic just in front of him.

"You are making a mistake, until just now I have never even laid eyes on that thing!"

Two of the guards pulled the chair out from under him.

"We found your prints all over it, and we suspect you murdered some of the imperial guard as well!" The orange haired man continued to accuse the green eyed boy. "Come clean now and you will be judged as a Britannian, not some worthless eleven."

"You're wrong, I've done nothing!" His reply was met with a boot to the head and a world going black.

* * *

"That was Suzaku they mentioned on the news wasn't it?" Nunnally asked as Lelouch pulled her from her chair and laid her in bed.

"Yeah, it looks like he is still alive." Lelouch commented. He sounded calm but he was actually still reeling from hearing his friend survived and had been accused of a crime he could not have committed.

"Yeah, its been ages, we haven't seen him since the war ended... Lelouch, it wasn't true what the news said was it?"

"Course not, Suzaku would never do anything like that. They just made a mistake." 'It's a set up, they need a scapegoat to excuse Clovis being inactive now. What better way than to say someone had harmed him, and a Japanese boy that was the son of the late prime minister no less? This has conspiracy written all over it, I need to talk to orange boy and Nu as soon as possible.'

"Yeah... must be..." Nunnally mumbled while starting to drift off.

"Right. Well, goodnight... Nunnally." He kissed her on her forehead goodnight, before getting up and walking out the door, shutting it softly so as not to wake his little sister up.

He walked downstairs to see Kallen at the kitchen table, drinking some tea and waiting for him.

"She's in bed, she heard the news about Suzaku and she is quite scared concerning his fate." Lelouch said while sitting down next to her.

She leaned in to him and handed him a cup of tea, their bodies relaxing on one another in their seats. "She has a right to be scared, she knew Suzaku too. I bet hearing about this shook her up more than she let on."

"Without a doubt..." He said, laying his chin on her head, and she happily nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"So-" She began mumbling. "What are we going to do? They arrested him with a plan to hold a fake trial and kill him."

"... I might have an idea..."

He heard a knocking at his door, he slowly got up and walked over to find a letter under his door.

He blinked, picking it up and reading through it.

"Hello boy, it would seem you have someone to save, and I know enough about you to guess what you are planning, so follow these instructions-"

"Kallen, could you come over?" She got up and made his way towards him and they began to read through it together...

* * *

Meanwhile at the Kozuki resistance headquarters, Tamaki was ranting away at Ohgi, the Britannian news playing in the background.

"That's why we should have issued a friggin statement sooner! We coulda taken credit for it!" The redhead yelled while stomping away. Ohgi flinched when he heard the steel door slam shut.

"Oh Naoto, I'm not cut out for this, I'm no leader." He muttered while looking at a picture of Kallen, her older brother, and himself.

* * *

"If I may, what is these masks are for?" A man said while looking at Lelouch, it was the same one he bailed out of trouble on the day of the Shinjuku incident.

"I am going to a masquerade later this week with my girl, we simply wish to be unorthodox."

"Ah, I see, very well. I will have them finished soon, the sliding mechanism is the only problem, it will take me about say... two days?"

"Is there any way to speed that up? I heard that money can make people work faster." Lelouch offered.

"Well, you did bail me out of trouble a few days ago... lets add about, 100 pound to the price and I can work through the night, probably have them done by 11 AM tomorrow morning."

"That's perfect." Lelouch flipped his wallet open, pulling out the desired amount and handing it to the man.

"Very well, come by late morning and they should be ready for pickup."

Lelouch gave a nod. "Pleasure doing business with you."

He walked out, tossing an orange into the air and catching it while whistling a merry tune and walking towards the administration office.

* * *

"Truly this has been a painful business for all. The viceroy of area 11, our beloved prince Clovis, nearly taken from us forever. However we can and will bare the weight of this near tragedy-" The speech in the auditorium began as a man spoke from the large stage. Red curtains on either side and an imperial insignia on the white wall behind him. Kallen and Lelouch stood side by side in the mid-left section of the room.

"-And from this darkest of hours we draw strength in honor of-" Lelouch and Kallen both got bored and started to daydream, holding each-others hands all the while.

Suddenly he felt his phone vibrate, he blinked before pulling it out and checking the number.

'So you got my message huh orange boy?' He thought with a smirk.

Last night he left a fruit basket at the front desk of the administration office, saying it was a gift for lord Jeremiah Gottwald.

After checking it for poison and explosives, they sent it up. What they didn't think to do was check one particular piece of fruit, inside the core of the orange was a little note, sealed in plastic. It was his phone number.

He looked around, only Kallen was paying attention to him, everyone else was either bored out of their mind or distracted by their own phones, he could get away with this as long as his voice was kept down. He answered the buzzing device.

"Hello orange."

"My lord, a pleasure to hear from you. I apologize about Kururugi's arrest, I was planning to stop it but I needed to hear your input before I made a decision, lord Kewell, more of a thorn in my side than a peer, decided to go through this without my approval, and General Bartley's words are going unheard due to his shame."

"It is quite alright Jerry, while I don't like that your man did this, it gave me an idea, an opportunity, and if this works you might be able to remove that thorn from your side."

"What is your plan?"

"Afraid I can't say right now, too big of a crowd to tell..."

"I see, very well, I shall await your word to do anything regarding the situation, I memorized the number and gave it to Villetta, she then did the same and disposed of the note."

"Good, we can't afford loose ends, keep an eye on things, I will come to you for your report soon, until then I need you to sit tight."

"Yes, your majesty." The phone beeped, signaling that Jeramiah hung up.

Lelouch grinned, and so did Kallen. Things where about to get interesting.

* * *

"Aww, I lost the most important part of the equation..." Lloyd pouted while admiring his Lancelot.

"Cant we do it without him?" Croomy asked.

"Oh I wish, no other test pilot has ever synched with the machine so _perfectly_. We can try but I don't think we will ever achieve the same results with anyone else. The boy clocked in his operational efficiency at 94% and you want to replace him...?" Lloyd bemoaned in despair.

"Perhaps if we tell them they'll let Suzaku go?"

"He's out of our hands now. Even if he is an honorary Britannian they would never listen. With general Bartley's disgrace the purebloods have the military in an iron grip over here in area 11..."

* * *

"The purebloods what?" Shirley asked Lelouch and Kallen as they walked out of the large room.

"Well from what I understand they are saying only pureblood Britannians should be able to serve in the military." Kallen answered for him.

"B- but why would they do that?" Shirley asked in surprise and slight disgust.

"Because they are the purebloods, its in the name. They want to make sure people from conquered nations cant find any sort of happiness." Lelouch bit out.

"Hey Lelouch, we still have that thing to go to remember?" Kallen said, reminding him of something.

"Ah yes, we should go soon, our timeframe is small."

"Bye Shirley." Kallen said, and Lelouch waved a goodbye as well as they both walked out of the main gates of Ashford academy.

* * *

Lelouch couldn't help but feel a little guilty for what he was about to do, but it was for a good cause, and it wasn't like there would be any permanent damage. Loose ends had to be tied up after all.

"Here they are, the masks you ordered are complete and polished." The man they ordered the mask from the night before said while opening a briefcase with the masks inside. Both where exactly the same in shape and dimensions, but the colors where different, The Visor of one mask was a royal violet, while the other was a neon ocean blue. The rest of the helmet was black.

"Perfect. Please, have a toast on me to show my appreciation." Lelouch said from his plush velvet seat, offering a glass of wine to the mask maker. He then grabbed the case with the mask still inside and left.

The man shrugged, sipping his wine and then placing it down. It was strange though, the wine tasted more like simple grape juice with something else mixed in.

He would stand there for a moment longer, before blinking and looking around him, before looking at the glass of grape juice.

"Why am I standing here... and why am I drinking grape juice out of a whine glass?"

Outside of the building, Lelouch got into the back seat of a taxi with Kallen fingering a prescription drug bottle with the word Benzodiazepine on the label, but when he went to show her the mask he noticed she was staring at the back of the driver seat. He looked there to see green hair and a pair of golden eyes staring at him, lazily munching on some pizza.

"...How did we not notice she was the driver this whole time, and why did you tell me I needed to have a sliding mechanism in the masks... scratch that how the hell did you know what I was planning in the first place?"

C.C. finished chewing her piece of pizza and swallowed.

"I have my ways."

"That is NOT a good explanation."

"You wont be getting a different one boy."

Lelouch silently glared at her, and Kallen joined in.

C.C. sighed.

"I knew your mother."

"YOU WHAT!?" Lelouch shouted.

"You heard me, and I wont say anything more on the matter until we get something done!" She snapped.

Lelouch grit his teeth. "Fine, what next?"

"Why are you asking me, you are the one with the plans and the grand vision, I'm not a leader, I'm just trying to keep you on track."

"If you don't want to have a say in what happens then what's in it for you?" Lelouch asked suspiciously.

"I'm keeping a promise... now come on pretty boy, where to?" C.C. grumbled trying to change the subject.

"We should probably go back to the tailor and pick up the other pieces of our disguises." Kallen offered.

"Right." Lelouch said, agreeing with her, just as that happened the taxi started to move again, and the cab got quiet...

* * *

Review!


End file.
